Game of Thrones
by capungterbang
Summary: Jinyoung perlu banyak langkah untuk menjadi peringkat tertinggi. Bagaimana pikirannya begitu sinting saat berhadapan dengan Jihoon? Sebuah ketimpangan kecil dengan galaksi di setiap kerlipan matanya. "Mengeluarkan sikap sekuat baja, bukankah ujungnya sama?" [yaoi; bae jinyoung x park jihoon; winkdeep, deepwink; mafia!au; oneshoot ]


game of thrones

 _ **a winkdeep fanfiction by capuuungterbang (delighthyuns)**_

 **[ warning : death and blood everywhere, violence, sexual content, long oneshoot (20k+ words) ]**

* * *

Malam gelap, jalanan becek, masih ada rintik-rintik hujan yang enggan berhenti, dibawah penerangan sekenanya dalam atap toko tutup. Seorang anak kecil menggigil, kaos tipis dan celana pendek tidak membantu. Ia memegang kedua lengannya melindungi diri, terdapat lecet juga tanah kotor dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya. Menangis atau memanggil orang tuanya percuma. Tersesat adalah hal utama namun, disini tidak ada siapapun.

Satu hal yang terpikir dipikiran kecilnya.

 _Mereka membuangku. Appa dan eomma membuangku. Dibuang. Aku dibuang. Aku tidak diinginkan lagi._ Ia merasa pemikirannya terus berputar disana, menolak deduksi lain.

Disini ia sendirian.

Setelah ditinggal disebuah pasar yang begitu kusam, ia berlari, kesana lalu kesini dengan mulut yang tak pernah lupa meneriakkan orang tuanya. Hanya ada sahutan derai hujan lebat sepi saat itu dan dirinya hanya tergeletak disini. Dibawah toko berteduh dari hujan. Menyerah dan dingin.

"Kau tidak apa?"

Ia mendongak begitu mendengar suara dihadapannya. Sepatu mengkilap saat jalan becek, jas berkualitas licin menakutkan tanpa kerutan berarti dan dua orang berdiri santai namun kewaspadaan dimata mereka tak pernah hilang. Ia mengeratkan lengannya takut dan bibirnya bergetar goyah ikut bergemelutuk dengan giginya kedinginan, memilih diam.

"Tentu saja tidak, Lu. Dia penuh luka dan kotor."

Mengabaikan perkataan lelaki lebih tinggi, yang lain berjongkok tepat dihadapan dirinya dengan tangan mengulur, suara halus menenangkan yang benar-benar mampu menghasutnya, "Orang tuamu dimana? Kenapa sendirian disini?"

Anak kecil itu membuka bibirnya yang kering, berucap lamat-lamat dengan suara sumbang akibat kebanyakan teriak, "Mereka membuangku."

"Kau pasti sendirian, …uh, siapa namamu?"

"Jinyoung. Bae Jinyoung." seharusnya Jinyoung tidak dianjurkan untuk mengungkapkan nama pada orang asing, pelajaran dari guru maupun orang tuanya. Ungkapan peringatan yang sering ditanamkan pada pikirannya. Kali ini saja, Jinyoung menyuarakan namanya. Entah sudah kelelahan berharap.

Lelaki mempunyai mata boneka itu beranjak dan saling bertatapan dengan yang lain, berbicara dengan mata mereka. Jinyoung tidak tahu tapi, kilatan mata mereka berbeda. Kilatan mereka hidup, tidak terbaca namun hangat. _Seperti rumah_.

"Jinyoung, mau ikut?" lelaki yang mempunyai senyum lucu dengan gigi taring menyembul mengulurkan tangannya. Jinyoung ragu namun, ia meraihnya, menggenggamnya dan tangis ringsek pecah berikutnya. Nyaring dan memilukan disela rintik hujan yang enggan.

Jinyoung menemukan rumah barunya saat itu. Mereka. Namanya Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan. Ada sekian banyak Oh dinegara ini dan hanya satu yang berikatan dengan Xi. Sehun dan Luhan memanggilnya keluarga Oh; orang-orang diluar sana hanya menyebutnya _**Wolves**_.

Bukan malaikat yang memberi cuma-cuma atau iblis yang meminta imbalan, Wolves adalah mereka yang bertahan hidup menguasai seluruh negara telak dengan tangan megenggaman gelap perekonomian dibawah kepolosan pemerintah Korea Selatan. Mereka berkuasa, berhak dan gelap.

Jinyoung mendengarkanya dengan kening berkerut penuh tidak tahu, _baba_ —Luhan memintanya untuk memanggilnya seperti itu —menceritakan beberapa hal perebutan kekuasaan, kekejaman, keserakahan dan kematian yang bahkan sulit untuk dipermudah dengan pikiran anak-anak umur tujuh tahun.

" _Baba_? _Appa_?" Jinyoung terbangun dari tidurnya setelah cerita penuh komplikasi dari ayahnya. Ia menuruni tangga dan tidak ada siapapun, sunyi mencekam hanya lampu bersinar cerah. Malam berarti datang dan pembantu sudah pulang. Hanya ada penjaga dipagar dan pintu depan.

" _My, my_ , coba lihat. Seorang anak buangan yang dipungut bos."

Seorang lelaki datang dari pintu depan, langkahnya penuh hati-hati dan licik seolah dia adalah makhluk paling buas disini. Itu menyebalkan. Jinyoung memperhatikan penuh teliti, dipergelangan tangannya, tidak ada tato. Oh. Hanya orang rendahan lainnya.

"Kau siapa?" Jinyoung bahkan tidak menyapa, tidak membungkuk, hanya pandangan bosan dan bahu jatuh santai. Kata _appa_ tidak ada ungkapan jatuh atau lemah dihadapan mereka yang mengabdi karena menjilat uang, terutama tidak pemilik tato tanda kepemilikan dibawah Wolves.

"Anak ini bahkan sopan santunnya dibawah standar." lelaki tadi tertawa, merasa tensi yang dibuat Jinyoung hanyalah main-main. Tidak perlu dikhawatirkan. Merasa Jinyoung hanya anak-anak _biasa_ diumur ketujuhnya.

" _Appa_ bilang orang rendahan harus diperlakukan rendah."

Rambut Jinyoung ditarik keras hingga terdengar ringisan pedih, ia dipaksa untuk memandang keatas dan mendapat seringaian jahat, "Kau pintar berbicara ya? Kau kira bos mengambilmu dari jalanan karena dia mau? Bos bukan seperti itu, bocah. Dia akan membuangmu setelah tahu kalau dirimu tidak berguna."

"Lepas! Lepas! _Baba_! _Appa_!" Jinyoung berontak, kepalan tangannya bahkan tidak sampai mengenai tubuh lelaki dihadapannya. Matanya melotot menahan tangis.

Sial, apa yang bisa dilakukan bocah tujuh tahun?

"Merengeklah sesukamu. Bos dan istrinya tidak ada disini." lelaki tadi semakin melebarkan senyumnya, makin menyukai bagaimana Jinyoung tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa dan mendecih tidak seru, "Cih, aku hanya membuang waktuku mengawasimu. Aku yakin kau hanya akan dibuang dan ingat namaku, Ryuwon. Akulah yang akan menertawakanmu pertama kali ketika dibuang. Ryuwon. Namaku Ryuwon."

Tarikan itu terlepas dengan helai-helai rambut bagusnya jatuh lembut dilantai. Jinyoung memandang nyalang pada orang di depannya. Matanya memerah hingga wajah dan lehernya, menahan sakit sekaligus amarah. Jinyoung berteriak mengerikan, "Apa yang kau lakukan! Beraninya kau menggangguku!"

Ryuwon berbalik, membelakangi diri dan melambaikan tangannya, Jinyoung hampir menerjangnya jika Ryuwon tidak berucap seperti itu, ucapan yang membuatnya hening, bungkam dan terhenyak hebat kemudian jatuh dengan lututnya. Tangan Jinyoung bergetar dan matanya mulai berkeliaran tidak pasti.

' _Memangnya siapa kau, bocah? Kau bukan penerus Oh, kau bukan anggota Wolves.'_

Dia bukan penerus Oh?

Atau anggota Wolves?

Bae Jinyoung takut, takut sekali…

…juga mati.

Mati sepenuhnya.

 **.**

Jinyoung berada diangka tujuh tahun ketika memegang pistol. Warnanya hitam jelek, terlihat seperti plastik lembek dan sama sekali tidak menakutkan, _appa_ sering menggunakannya untuk orang-orang rendahan, sesuai sekali dengan modelnya. Cukup dengan letakkan di tengah dahi maka mereka akan merengek, meminta ampunan.

Seseorang bernama Ryuwon membuktikannya dengan tangan terikat, lebam dan kaki bersimpuh pasrah. _Appa_ hanya meletakkan ujung pistolnya di dahi dan Jinyoung harus cemberut karena mendengar rengekan nyaring yang mengganggu telinganya.

Jinyoung yakin tidak pernah memohon atau mengadu kepada _appa_ hanya karena ejekan sakit dari Ryuwon (lagipula itu menyadarkan atas pemikiran dangkalnya). Mungkin _appa_ tahu dari seseorang? Siapa? Jinyoung menggendikkan bahunya sekilas, lagipula ayahnya adalah **Ketua** disini, semua pasti dalam pengawasannya dan jangan pernah mengejek apa yang menjadi miliknya.

Itu hanya akan membuat _appa_ semakin beringas.

"Tuan Oh, aku akan memberikan apa saja! Kumohon!" Ryuwon memohon penuh dengan harapan, matanya terlalu banyak air mata, lututnya masih rela menempel dilantai dan getaran stagnan terus saja terjadi, "Apapun yang kau mau, Tuan Oh. Akan kuberikan, kumohon."

"Termasuk istrimu?"

Beberapa tapak kaki sana, ada perempuan dengan pakaian robek jelek dan derai darah kering bernoda dibajunya, bekas air mata terlalu nampak di pipi, tangan terikat dan mulut ditutup bergetar dengan seluruh tubuh menggeleng tidak setuju.

Jinyoung ingin protes sebenarnya, bagaimana bisa _appa_ semudah itu memberi tawaran? _Appa_ sudah punya _baba_ tapi, ia tahu kenyataan kalau _appa_ tidak akan pernah berpaling untuk orang-orang rendahan jadi Jinyoung hanya diam, hanya berdiri tegap disamping ayahnya.

"Tentu! Kau bisa mengambilnya, asal kau melepaskanku Tuan Oh."

Sehun tertawa, jahat dan berkelas. Dingin kejam langsung menyerang ruangan tanpa sopan, Jinyoung bahkan harus mengusap belakang lehernya berapa kali; mencoba mengenyahkan rasa takut yang bersiliweran disana. Ayah yang dikenalnya itu berwibawa, kekakanan tidak sekira dan sedikit aneh. Bukan menakutkan tensi tidak enak seperti ini.

"Kau kira bisa melakukan kesepakatan denganku? Dia sudah menjadi _bekas_ dan aku jijik dengan rongsokan tak berguna. Hanya orang bodoh yang melepaskan istrinya demi keselamatannya sendiri."

Suara bising menghentikan rengekan mengganggu dan tubuh yang tumbang kesamping, darah muncrat memoles lantai putih mengkilap akibat gosokan pel sehari-hari. Teriakan terhalang lakban dari istrinya terdengar seperti ocehan tak bermutu.

Jinyoung berbinar, menyukai sensasi _euphoria_ ini, hanya dengan satu tembakan Ryuwon bisa diam dan tak bergerak; **mati**.

"Sekarang giliranmu." Sehun menunjuk perempuan itu dengan ujung pistolnya yang masih panas akibat gesekan mesiu dan tembaga dari tembakan tadi.

Dua lelaki pakaian formal langsung menarik kedepan perempuan itu kasar yang mencoba untuk lepas dari cengkraman kuat.

Jinyoung gatal sekali, astaga, kenapa orang-orang selalu mencoba melepaskan diri kalau sebenarnya mereka tidak mampu melepas? Bukankah itu jelas?

Terima mati saja sana.

Sehun sudah mengarahkan pistol tepat di dahi perempuan itu, bersiap-siap menarik pelatuk dengan jemarinya tanpa ragu.

" _Appa_! _Appa_! Aku ingin mencobanya!" Jinyoung menarik celana _appa_ berkali-kali dengan binaran tidak terdefinisi antara gelap atau bahagia. Sehun memandang anaknya lalu menyerahkan pistol ditangannya sukarela, sedikit antisipatif dengan kelakuan hiper Jinyoung.

Jinyoung memegang pistol itu hanya dengan tangan kanannya, mengarahkan tepat ditengah dahi, menstabilkan posisinya dan menarik pelatuk perlahan sebelum penuh kejut bunyi peluru tertembak dan menancap rapat. _Persis seperti Sehun_.

Darah menempel diwajahnya dan sebagian dirambut hitamnya, muncrat dengan bebas. Jinyoung sedikit terhuyung akibat tenaga dari tekanan pistol ditangannya. Sehun memegang bahu anaknya memberi keseimbangan.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Sehun, alisnya terangkat sebelah melihat mata Jinyoung yang terpampang bingung, kosong tidak mengerti namun binaran itu belum hilang. Masih bekerlip menyenangkan.

Senyum malaikat mekar dengan deretan gigi bagus begitu sukacita, matanya melengkung senang, persis _appa_ dan _baba_ , benar-benar campuran keduanya. Jinyoung berucap semangat, "Um! Aku suka melihat mereka diam!"

Sehun terkekeh bahagia, tangannya mengusap-ngusap rambut anaknya sayang. Jinyoung hanya tersenyum, manis dan merasa dibanggakan. Darah diwajahnya adalah suatu tanda bahwa dirinya pantas. Pantas untuk menjadi bagian dari **Oh** _ **.**_

 **Bagian dari** _ **'keluarga'**_ **Oh.**

Tidak ada yang mengganggu Jinyoung setelahnya, mereka yang tidak setara denganya, yang rendah daripada dirinya, tidak pernah mengganggunya lagi. Ada seorang Oh dan Xi yang menopang dibelakangnya. Bae Jinyoung layak sebagai penerus **Oh** , penggerak ekonomi besar atas **Wolves**.

 **.**

Jinyoung bertemu dengan Minhyun saat dirinya ingin membuat tato. Sebuah tanda bagian dari Wolves, tanda tingkatan antara mereka yang berkuasa dan mereka yang dibawah. Tato digunakan simpel, dasarnya adalah sebelah sayap malaikat sebelah sayap iblis. Ada empat tingkatan, tambahan mahkota adalah tingkat paling tinggi, tambahan lingkaran yang melingkupi sayap adalah mereka yang dipercaya, hanya sayap untuk anak buah, dan tanpa tato adalah mereka yang rendahan.

Jinyoung sudah mengetahuinya dari _appa_ dan setidaknya mendengar penjelasan lebih menjelas dari Minhyun itu terasa lebih baik.

"Jadi _hyeong_ adalah orang kepercayaan _appa_?" tanya Jinyoung begitu ujung matanya melihat tato sayap dengan lingkaran memeluknya, terlihat kusam dan lama namun tidak (pernah) pudar.

"Tentu!" sahut Minhyun tenang namun tak mampu menahan nada-nada semangat tepat saat mobil berhenti. Ia melepas _seatbelt_ dan membantu Jinyoung melepasnya juga.

Mereka berdua keluar, hanya ada jalanan sepi padahal cuaca begitu cerah tanpa matahari menyakitkan. Beberapa toko tua terlihat mati dan rongsok termakan waktu. Minhyun berjalan di depan menuju lorong sempit dan kotor menghitam. Diujung lorong hanya ada sebuah toko, cat bangunan sudah pudar jelek dan hanya ada pintu baja kuat tanpa jendela. Tidak ada papan toko juga.

Minhyun memencet _intercom_ (mereka punya _intercom_ ,Jinyoung bergumam dibelakang) dan berbisik pelan, hanya beberapa detik pintu baja itu terbuka. Mereka masuk sudah ada seseorang disana dengan senyum penuh menawan, rambutnya warna _blonde_ nyentrik sebahu, lebih separo poninya dibiarkan jatuh anggun dan sisanya diselipkan kebelakang telinga kiri.

Jinyoung sempat mengira dia perempuan jika tidak melihat dada ratanya.

"Hei, Minhyun."

"Hei, Minki."

Mereka berdua berpelukan dengan gaya _beken_ , maksudnya tos berujung bahu bersentuhan. Minki memandang Jinyoung menyelidik, matanya sipit dan lebih menambah situasi tidak nyaman. Mengira-ngira Jinyoung memasuki usia sepuluh atau sebelas. Minki berucap, "Orang kepercayaan yang baru? Bukankah dirinya masih muda?"

"Bukan." Minhyun menggeleng nyata, "Dia penerus Wolves." ia berujar dengan senyum misteri yang membuat Minki ingin menonjoknya karena berasa dipermainkan sedemikian rupa.

" _Heol_ , dia masih bocah." Minki berucap sinis namun ia mengarahkan Jinyoung agar duduk dikursi nyaman dengan lampu super terang. Menarik lengan Jinyoung perlahan dan memberi alkohol tepat di pergelangan tangannya.

Minki bergumam 'tahan sebentar' sebelum mengarahkan alatnya, menekannya hati-hati dan tinta hitam pekat menempel rapat sesuai alur. Jinyoung melihatnya (sedikit mendesis sakit), bagaimana Minki menggerakkan lihai alatnya penuh keleluasaan. Pekerjaan yang dilakukan selama bertahun-tahun hingga kesalahan yang diperbuat sangat minim.

"Dia bahkan sudah menembak sebuah kepala saat umur tujuh. Bos begitu bangga dengannya." Minhyun menepuk-nepuk kepala Jinyoung begitu anak itu turun dari kursi setelah menyelesaikan tatonya. **Sayap dan mahkota**.

"Dia pasti menjadi kesayangan semua orang." Minki berucap, tangannya memegang bahu Jinyoung, mengusapnya meyakinkan dengan senyum tipis. Walau dirinya masih kurang percaya kalau Oh sudah punya penerus. Bagaimanapun seseorang harus punya pewaris bukan? Yang menguasai dunia dalam raupan tangan Oh Sehun?

"Siapa yang tidak sayang dengannya?" Minhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya menawan dan dua orang dewasa itu tertawa melihat Jinyoung menunduk malu.

Jinyoung mengagumi Minhyun sejak empat tahun lalu, yang sama sekali tidak peduli dengan kedudukannya. Ia ramah dan terbuka, berbicara dengan santai setelah orang-orang menghindarinya sehabis adegan menembak kepala seseorang saat umur tujuh.

Minhyun adalah kakak yang dijadikan panutan setelah _appa_ dan _baba._ Jadi ketika Jinyoung bertanya keberadaan Minhyun dari _appa_. Ia menyegerakan langkahnya kelantai bawah tanah. Baru masuk sana sudah terdengar rintihan, erangan dan teriakan minta pertolongan. Ruang nomer satu bekas insiden beberapa tahun lalu terdengar sepi karena _appa_ sedang tidak kepingin mengeksekusi seseorang.

"Nomer lima, nomer lima."

Jinyoung terus bergumam mencari nomer ruangan tepat Minhyun berada. Ia terkikik sebentar sebelum membuka pintu nomer lima perlahan, ingin mengejutkan _hyeong_ kesayangannya.

"Coba lihat? Ini tidak cantik. Tidak cantik sama sekali. Aku tahu, kami tahu. Sebegitu inginkah untuk masuk Wolves?" Minhyun menarik pergelangan tangan korbannya yang sudah bersimbah darah keatas meja, wajahnya tak kelihatan lagi karena lebam. Ada tato hampir hilang dipergelangan tangan yang ditarik Minhyun.

Menimang hati-hati nadi korban, menyentuh dengan lembut sebelum tertawa yang melimpah, "Mimpimu terlalu indah untuk hal itu."

Yang Jinyoung lihat ayunan pisau daging mengkilap membutakan, bunyi potongan basah juga sebuah tangan jatuh lembek terpotong tepat diatas tato pudar. Darah tertuang mengalir begitu saja seperti becek kotor. Orang yang terpotong tangannya melemas, jatuh dalam pandangan hitam; pingsan. Dan Minhyun, dirinya hanya tersenyum gila dengan pisau daging menancap erat di meja kayu.

Itu membuat Jinyoung mual.

Dirinya mungkin hidup dengan darah tapi, kekejaman dengan lumuran darah sekental ini masih tidak sesuai dengan mental diumurnya saat ini. Jinyoung terkesiap, ia dapat melihat Minhyun _hyeong_ yang buru-buru ingin menutup matanya sebelum gelap.

Benar-benar gelap dan ringan.

 **.**

Jinyoung bertemu Jaehwan setelahnya, seseorang ahli IT yang hobi main di studio seperti _composing_ lagu-lagu menarik, _mixing_ dari beberapa lagu agar terdengar lebih menyengarkan dan setidaknya panduan vokal untuk lagu-lagu artis terkenal.

Kata _appa_ Jaehwan adalah orang yang dibalik penghapusan semua bukti rekaman. Juga bisa membuat tanda pengenal palsu, memanipulasi transaksi bank, dan segala hal yang dapat dilakukan dengan laptop luar biasa keluaran lama itu. Jadi, _appa_ meminta Jinyoung untuk menyapa Jaehwan, sekedar sapaan basa-basi.

Jaehwan tertawa kaku saat bertemu dengannya, entah takut atau gugup, Jinyoung selalu benci dengan wajah pendusta itu. Selalu benci pada orang-orang yang segan padanya. Namun, bukan pelukan hangat dan bisikan penuh kepercayaan yang Jinyoung ekspektasikan, "Aku bangga padamu Jinyoung."

Itu lebih dari cukup. Jinyoung terisak, lebih mengusapkan diri kepada bahu Jaehwan dan ia menyumpah kenapa bisa semenyedihkan ini, sesensitif ini hanya untuk pujian tulus dari Jaehwan. Jaehwan panik, penuh kelabakan dan mengusap punggung Jinyoung yang terus bergetar tak berhenti, "Kau menangis, astaga, ada yang sakit?"

"Ti—tidak. Aku kira _hyeong_ akan takut padaku. A—aku hanya lelah _hyeong_. Mereka takut padaku, benar-benar takut. A— aku— hiks—" Jinyoung meracau tapi, Jaehwan mampu memahaminya, mampu mengambil maksud dari ucapan tak jelas Jinyoung.

 _Jinyoung hanya takut ditinggalkan, dibuang dan tidak dipedulikan._

"Kami semua peduli padamu, kami bangga padamu. Bos dan istrinya tidak pernah sebangga itu memperkenalkan dirimu padaku." Jaehwan mendorong bahu Jinyoung dan menatapnya penuh keyakinan, "Jadi, jangan menangis. Karena kita tidak diajarkan untuk merengek, untuk sensitif, untuk suatu hal tidak penting, _okay_?"

Jinyoung mengangguk, menumpahkan sebentar tangisnya sebelum mengusap habis air-air asin dipipinya. Jaehwan hanya mampu tersenyum maklum melihat Jinyoung begitu cepat belajar, mengerti dengan cepat perkataan Jaehwan.

"Jadi, Jinyoung. _Hyeong_ ada satu cerita bagaimana _hyeong_ mengambil nyawa mereka yang mengganggu _hyeong_ saat itu. Mau mendengarkannya?"

Jinyoung hanya mengangguk.

 _Jaehwan mungkin hanya suka berurusan dengan alat elektronik, mengupasnya habis. Sisanya, ia benci pelajaran sekolah yang sulit, benci guru yang terus menekannya atau teman-teman yang membencinya._

 _Tapi, Jaehwan lebih benci lagi ketika sampai rumah hanya ada beling dilantai, alkohol yang kuat memabukkan dan ibu yang menangis tanpa air mata juga lebam ditambah darah kering._

" _Hey, sialan. Belikan ayahmu ini sebotol, kau punya uang kan?"_

 _Jaehwan biasanya mengabaikan permintaan ayahnya, hanya menuju ibunya yang meringkuk diujung ruangan. Ibunya terluka, ada darah dipelipisnya. Jaehwan berbalik, memandang berang ayahnya. Bagaimanapun Jaehwan tak pernah melihat ibunya tersakiti, biasanya hanya ada lebam ringan._

 _Sekarang ibunya punya darah bebas dipelipis._

 _Itu sangat tidak baik._

 _Sangat tidak baik._

 _Buruk._

" _Bangsat. Kau apakan eomma!" Jaehwan memandang ayahnya tajam, tangannya memutih, terkepal begitu dalam menahan semua kemarahan ayah yang dilimpahkan padanya. Jaehwan sudah tidak tahan, menyebalkan sekali astaga._

" _Kau dengan mulut bajingan kotormu." ayahnya memberi pukulan pasti pada dagunya, kuat dan tak terbantahkan. Jaehwan jatuh terlentang tapi, ia tertawa, tertawa melengking begitu puasnya._

 _Jaehwan tidak tahu, dirinya hanya marah, ingin memaki, ingin bebas, ingin_ _ **membunuh**_ _. Jadi, dirinya hanya membalik lengan ayahnya hingga bunyi 'krak' dan teriakan ayahnya menyebar keseluruh ruangan. Tangan ayahnya terbalik aneh dan Jaehwan tertawa, menyukai bagaimana ayahnya meraung dan bersimpuh pasrah dihadapannya._

 _Terlalu berisik. Jaehwan mengambil lengan ayahnya, mematahkan seperti karate dengan kakinya hingga robekan kasar daging merah muda terlihat, serbuk putih berasal dari patahan sekenanya tulang tercecer juga darah pekat._

 _Tidak puas._

 _Lengan satunya._

 _Lalu lehernya._

 _Ayahnya berhenti merengek dan Jaehwan melompat kesenangan. Akhirnya. Ia berbalik, membubuhkan senyum bahagianya dan ibunya malah mundur, memandang Jaehwan penuh ketakutan. Menangis tak percaya, "Berhenti! Jangan mendekat Jaehwan. Jangan mendekat! Berhenti! Kubilang berhenti!"_

 _Jaehwan tidak mengerti. Kenapa ibunya takut? Kenapa ibunya menangis? Bukankah ibunya harus bangga? Bukankah ibunya harus senang?_

"Aku kabur setelahnya karena _eomma_ memanggil polisi. Lalu aku bertemu bos dan dia mengajakku." Jaehwan menerawang, mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali apa yang terjadi padanya beberapa waktu lalu. Kenangan sakit tapi, itu terus membuatnya maju.

" _Hyeong jjang_! Aku ingin seperti _hyeong_!" Jinyoung dengan binaran matanya tanpa jijik, tanpa ketakutan dan tanpa rasa bersalah.

Jaehwan suka Jinyoung dengan keingin tahuannya, suka Jinyoung dengan kenaifannya dan suka Jinyoung dengan darah yang menghambur ditubuhnya ketika anak itu berbuat jahat. Karena dasarnya untuk lahir dikeluarga _normal_ , Jinyoung memang _berbeda_.

Jinyoung terlahir untuk menyentuh darah, menginjaknya tanpa ampun, membuangnya keji. Jaehwan hanya sedikit menyenggolnya dan Jinyoung sudah tertarik, sudah cukup untuk berbuat lebih buas. Cerita nyata Jaehwan hanyalah pemicunya, hanyalah bagian dari awal pembangun sikap keji Jinyoung.

 **.**

Duo hiper Daniel dan Seungwoo mengajaknya ke _mall_ , mengatakan dengan jelas bahwa mereka akan memberi hadiah dan bersenang-senang atas datangnya keluarga baru di Wolves. _Appa_ selalu tidak suka dengan ide-ide normal mereka dan _baba_ membujuknya dengan makan malam rumahan super. Jinyoung mendapat izin asal sudah menapak kaki dirumah sebelum makan malam.

Di _mall_ , ditengah penuhnya orang-orang tak dikenalnya. Jinyoung merasa senang. _Appa_ memang rada melindunginya terlalu banyak, memberikan batasan tertentu. Jadi, Jinyoung menikmati jalan-jalan dengan kedua _hyeong_ nya. Makan es krim di _Baskin Robbins_ , nonton _film_ keluaran terbaru, main _arcade_ sampai bosan dan berbelanja sampai tangan mereka tidak muat lagi.

Jinyoung bahkan tertawa puas melihat Daniel yang terus mengaduh karena mendapat pukulan main-main dari Seungwoo. Siapa yang melamar tepat dietalase cincin? Itu kelakuan Daniel. Setidaknya Seungwoo setuju, menerima dengan cemberut dan sedang memilah cincin sesuai keinginannya.

Mereka menyelesaikan keinginan juga model cincin mereka dan Daniel menyerahkan kartu kredit untuk membayar cincin (yang mungkin desain sederhana namun luar biasa mahal).

Sampai terdengar suara tembakan, pengunjung toko langsung histeris dan otomatis berjongkok melindungi diri. Hal yang pasti terjadi untuk saat ini, mereka sedang dihadapi perampok yang menggunakan pakaian serba hitam, masker juga topi sewarna. Terlihat sekali mencurigakannya.

Perampok itu membawa senjata berapi dan menodongkan kesegala arah agar semua orang disana diam. Seungwoo memberi isyarat mata kearah Daniel, kalau tidak cepat maka mereka akan ketinggalan makan malam. Sehun akan menghukum mereka jika terlambat membawa anak kesayangannya sampai kerumah. Tidak ada toleransi sama sekali.

Seungwoo mengusap bahu Jinyoung lembut, memintanya untuk diam dan tenang sebentar, "Jinyoungie, kalau tidak ingin melihat darah bisa tutup matanya."

Jinyoung masih pusing melihat darah akibat kelakuan Minhyun. Ia bisa mengingat detil-detil mengagumkan dari daging merah muda dan darah, seperti potongan daging sapi mentah. Segar sekaligus merah. Itu masih menakutkan dimatanya.

Jinyoung harus kuat. Apa dikata seorang anak _mafia_ takut darah? Ia mengangguk, "Aku kuat _kok_ , _hyeong_."

"Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Tidak ada yang mengejekmu." Seungwoo menggeleng dan tangan bagusnya masih mengusap bahu Jinyoung tanpa henti.

"Biarkan saja, _hyeong_. Jinyoung harus belajar."

Daniel berdiri dan kerumunan mulai berteriak dan bergumam panik, **apa yang kau lakukan, apa kau gila, hentikan dia sebelum terbunuh**. Jinyoung mendengar beberapa orang berbicara kencang.

"Kejutan!" Daniel tersenyum gila, mengingatkan Jinyoung dengan Joker, tokoh favoritnya dalam film Batman dan itu keren, demi apa, Daniel _hyeong_ terlihat keren dan memukau.

Satu tembakan tepat dijantung, lalu di dahi, dileher dan dimata kanan. Satu menit belum berlalu dan sekelompok perampok itu tumbang, jatuh dengan darah yang muncrat kemana-mana. Tidak ada yang bergerak saat Daniel memasukkan pistol kedalam sakunya aman.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Oh, masih ada satu perampok tersisa. Itu mungkin pimpinan mereka yang sibuk mengais perhiasan sedari tadi. Ia terlihat bingung begitu melihat anak buahnya sudah kehilangan nyawa, tepar dengan darah meluber.

"Ong, sepertinya aku kehabisan pe—"

Peluru tepat menusuk dikepala, meledakkan secara pasti otak merah muda. Jinyoung menoleh, mendapati Seungwoo memegang pistol dicengkraman jemari bagusnya. Begitu stabil dan apa yang harus Jinyoung bilang? Seksi sekaligus menawan? Entahlah. Jinyoung masih kurang mengerti dengan kata-kata itu.

"Tenang, _babe_. Punyaku masih banyak." Seungwoo tersenyum dengan gigi-gigi rapinya.

 _Mereka benar-benar pasangan gila._

Pengunjung disana masih terdiam, terkejut atau mengalami trauma dadakan. Daniel dengan santai mengatakan akan datang lagi jika pembuatan cincinnya selesai. Ia mengambil lengan Seungwoo dan berucap tanpa beban, "Ayo, pulang! Kita sudah selesai."

Seungwoo yang menggenggam jemari Jinyoung menoleh, bertanya pelan, "Jinyoungie baik?"

"Um!" Jinyoung mengangguk sekali. Kalau masalah eksekusi dengan senjata api dia masih tahan, karena Jinyoung pernah melakukannya.

Daniel _hyeong_ bukan hanya seseorang yang punya wajah kekanakan dengan suara berat dan Seungwoo _hyeong_ bukan hanya punya jemari cantik juga hobi meramaikan suasana. Yang jelas, _appa_ hampir mencekik Daniel dan Seungwoo ketika sampai rumah, mendapati berita perampok tumbang di _mall_ dengan wajah mereka disensor.

Satu panggilan dari Sehun cukup membuat berita itu hilang.

 **.**

Kang Dongho itu salah satu _hyeong_ nya yang menakutkan. Ia tidak memutilasi korbannya seperti Minhyun _hyeong_ atau seperti _appa_ yang lebih memilih menggunakan pistol. Dongho cukup membawa keluarga yang mengganggu. Satu keluarga penuh. Terikat kuat dengan mulut disumpal kain.

Goo Myeong –bos dari Black Woods, seseorang yang masih dipertanyakan akal sehatnya untuk berurusan dengan Wolves, bagaimana dirinya mengacaukan pertemuan antara **Oh** dan **Nikiforov** dengan melakukan tembakan buta keseluruh ruangan.

Tidak ada korban, tidak ada yang terluka tapi, kedua pihak terganggu sepenuhnya. Nikiforov ingin yang mengganggu mereka mati terbakar dan dengan senang hati Oh melakukannya karena jelas, Nikiforov adalah tamu mereka di Seoul.

Saat itulah, _appa_ mengirim Dongho. Hanya satu orang bernama Kang Dongho untuk mengirim mereka yang mengganggu ke neraka. Jinyoung hanya ikut mengekor, mengikuti Dongho _hyeong_ atas permintaan _baba_.

Jadi, disinilah mereka. Di pelabuhan, disalah satu kargo tak terpakai yang jauh dari keramaian. Jinyoung hanya diam, melihat Dongho sedang menumpahkan air atau apa, yang jelas baunya menyengat yang membuat hidung mengkerut ke tubuh Goo Myeong, membuat lelaki itu terbatuk harus terbangun secara paksa.

" _Shit_. Apa yang kaulakukan!" Goo Myeong berucap disela batuknya. Ia harus melebarkan matanya begitu melihat beberapa orang dikenalnya, benar-benar dikenalnya luar dalam sedang meringkuk dihadapannya. Tali tambang mengekang disetiap dada dan tangan juga lakban hitam dimulut.

"Oh. Kau sudah melihat keluargamu." Dongho menyukai bagaimana mereka terlihat lemah, bagaimana mereka takut akan kebengisan dirinya. Karena pandangan itulah yang membuat Dongho makin semangat, makin mengobarkan sesuatu yang mendesak di dadanya.

"Sial! Lepaskan mereka, bangsat! Bajingan! Lepas! Brengsek!"

Dongho hanya mengendikkan bahunya santai.

"Bukankah ini istrimu yang cantik. Sayang sekali dia harus mempunyai suami yang main kotor sepertimu. Bagaimana kalau kita bebaskan saja dia?" Dongho tersenyum manis, bola matanya yang lebar mengerjap menatap Goo Myeong penuh arti. Tangan Dongho mengambil rambut yang tergurai, menarik perempuan itu berdiri terpaksa.

Jinyoung mendengar bunyi 'krak' ngilu dan ia langsung tahu, leher seseorang patah saat itu juga.

"Tidak! Tidak! Yoonhee- _ya_! Tidak! Yoonhee!"

Teriakan itu meraung sekaligus sakit, Jinyoung harus mengusap telinganya yang berdenging. Sungguh mencemarkan pendengaran.

"Ini putra kesayanganmu, bukan? Coba lihat? Ia seumuran Jinyoungie. Padahal mereka bisa jadi teman baik. Ah~ sayang sekali." Dongho menggasak rambut anak di dekapannya sebelum memutar kepala itu berlawanan arah. Jatuh mendasar dengan kepala terputar kebelakang.

"Aku minta maaf! Aku minta maaf! Kumohon, lepaskan mereka." Goo Myeong terus berontak dalam ikatannya, kursi itu berderak ribut seiring geliatan bos Black Woods tersebut. Jinyoung gemas astaga, masih saja orang tua ini melawan dengan badan terkekang seperti itu.

"Maaf tidak cukup untuk kekacauan yang terjadi. Nikiforov jelas tidak senang. Lagipula, ayahmu terlihat sangat kelelahan. Kita biarkan dirinya istirahat dengan tenang, oke?"

Satu leher patah lagi.

Jinyoung tidak tahu sampai kapan melihat penyiksaan senyata ini. Darah dari leher, memperlihatkan otot sekaligus daging berputar melawan arah. Mulut terbuka dengan cairan kental pekat terus turun. Dirinya hampir tidak tahan, tidak sanggup. Bagaimana Dongho _hyeong_ mengambil nyawa sebegitu mudahnya? Tanpa rasa bersalah. Tanpa kemanusiaan. Tanpa ampunan.

Satu leher patah, kali ini ibunya.

Lalu, putri bungsunya.

Satu keluarga habis dalam semalam, Goo Myeong menangis terisak-isak melihat mereka yang sudah tak punya jiwa, mati terbengkalai tanpa perlawanan. Ia menatap marah dengan mata yang memerah dan penuh dengan dendam, "Aku akan membalas kalian! Aku akan membunuh kalian satu persatu!"

"Katakan itu nanti jika kau bisa selamat nanti. Aku ingin mendengar teriakan saat kulitmu melepuh, darahmu mendidih kepanasan dan bau daging terbakar." Dongho lagi-lagi melempar air dengan bau menyengat keseluruh ruangan. Jinyoung tersadar, itu adalah bahan bakar.

Mereka berdua keluar dari kargo dan Dongho mengais sakunya, mendapati mancis disana. Jinyoung melihat jelas bagaimana mancis yang menyala itu terlempar kearah kargo. Hawa panas yang membuat berkeringat dan kuning oranye langsung memantul dibola mata mereka berdua.

Dongho sedang memegang ponsel, mengetikkan sesuatu, _mungkin punya Goo Myeong_. Jinyoung harus menengadah untuk melihat isi pesan yang dikirim Dongho sebelum _hyeong_ nya itu melempar ponsel itu yang ikut terbakar dalam kobaran api yang semakin mengaum ganas.

 _ **Jangan berurusan dengan Oh.**_

 _ **Serigala akan datang menerkammu.**_

 **.**

Jinyoung mengetahui tentang orang tuanya itu tidak sengaja. Hendak mengambil sekotak susu pisang dingin dan beberapa cemilan dilemari. _Baba_ entah dengan sengaja meninggalkan lembaran kertas diatas _buffet_ dan pembantu tidak membereskan sama sekali. Tertulis dengan jelas foto dan penjelasan data yang terlampau lengkap.

Jinyoung tidak peduli sebenarnya tapi, satu kalimat berhasil mengambil pikirannya, mengaburkan segala akal sehat dan kesadaraannya. Ia melotot marah hanya dengan membacanya.

 _Bae Roohae dan Jang Yuhyun menjual Bae Jinyoung disindikat penjualan organ._

Jinyoung tidak pernah dibuang, tidak pernah sama sekali. Dirinya dijual, dijual untuk mendapatkan uang sedemikian rupa demi memenuhi keinginan keji ayah ibunya.

 _Tidak dibutuhkan, tidak diinginkan, tidak diperlukan_.

Hanya itu yang terus mengaum dipikirannya.

Mata Jinyoung menggelap, kuku bukunya terkepal erat membuat aliran darah malas beregulasi disana. Pantas Jinyoung berada dalam pasar gelap menakutkan dengan aspal basah, meja-meja berantakan dan toko-toko jajaan yang tutup. Mungkin jika Jinyoung bertahan lebih lama, para sindikat itu akan menahannya, jika Jinyoung bertahan lebih lama dirinya tidak akan bertemu _appa_ dan _baba_.

Yang Jinyoung ingat, ia sudah berada dirumah minimalis salah satu ujung kota (rumah baru —bekas— orang tua lamanya). Pisau dapur ditangan dan dua orang dihadapannya, berbaring sudah tidak ada desakan napas, dada berdetak, hanya darah, darah dan darah. Merah darah yang memenuhi pandangan, yang mengotori barang lain.

Jinyoung mundur.

Satu langkah.

Dua langkah.

Tiga langkah.

Matanya yang gelap dapat melihat secara pasti bahwa jemari mereka yang dihadapannya hampir putus, mulut robek dikedua sisi, luka menganga dari dada sampai keperut membentuk satu garis lurus pasti hingga organ di dalamnya terpampang ke dunia, masih merah segar dan lembek. Lambung robek mengeluarkan cairan asam. Jantung mereka bahkan berdetak memelan, pelan, semakin pelan lalu mati.

 **Kejam**. Kejam sekali.

"A—apa ya— ya— yang kulakukan?" Jinyoung tergugu, matanya menatap tangannya yang bergetar kuat masih memegang erat pisau dapur yang memerah seperti ditumpah sirup pekat. Kuku-kukunya ikut berubah warna, menghitam dan rusak dibeberapa bagian. Ia memandang sekeliling, terlampau bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

Hanya ada lampu yang bersinar temaram, televisi menyala dengan suara diminimalkan, semua jendela dan pintu yang tertutup rapat menakutkan. Ini tidak familiar sama sekali. Suasana tidak mampu ditarik kesimpulan. Jinyoung menggeleng tidak sanggup, "Aku tidak— aku— tidak— ini bukan aku. Bukan. Bukan."

Jinyoung mungkin pernah mengambil nyawa seseorang beberapa tahun lalu tapi, itu hanya tembakan. Satu peluru, cipratan darah, cukup, selesai sudah. Bukan dengan kekejaman berdarah-darah menggenang senyata ini.

Jinyoung merasa napasnya mulai tidak teratur, berpikir bahwa dirinya tak ubahnya sama dengan mereka yang mengambil nyawa begitu mudah. Jinyoung masih belum sanggup.

"Jinyoung."

Jinyoung menoleh dengan cepat begitu suara yang sangat hangat memanggilnya, suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Tubuh Jinyoung bergetar takut, ia melihat _appa_ yang tersenyum maklum dan _baba_ yang membuka lebar lengannya, meminta sebuah pelukan nyaman. Jinyoung tersedak suaranya sendiri, " _Baba_. _Appa_."

Pisau berlumur pekatnya jatuh dengan sakit dilantai dan Jinyoung menggerakkan kakinya tergesa, berlari hampir tersandung kakinya sendiri sebelum jatuh dalam dekapan hangat kedua orang tuanya dengan tangisan. Ia tak pernah merasa sehangat ini.

Gelap memenuhi pandangannya.

Umur empat belas Jinyoung membunuh mereka yang telah membuangnya.

 **.**

 _Appa_ tidak suka dengan kelakuan cengengnya, menangis hal-hal tidak perlu atau kelembutan yang dikeluarkannya saat Sehun ingin menembak seorang anak kecil. Merengek kalau anak kecil tersebut bisa menjadi kawan maupun adik. Sehun menolak penuh ketegasan kalau Jinyoung adalah **anak tunggal**. Satu-satunya pemilik takhta Wolves. Tidak perlu yang lain lagi. Jadi, dirinya harus ditarik paksa Woojin dan Hyungseob untuk ikut ke bar.

Woojin _hyeong_ dan Hyungseob _hyeong_ , entahlah, Jinyoung tidak tahu harus menyebut mereka itu pasangan, tunangan, atau mungkin hanya teman. Entahlah. Mereka punya cincin tapi, tidak punya interaksi seintim _appa_ dan _baba_ atau tidak bisa terpisah seperti Daniel _hyeong_ dan Seungwoo _hyeong_.

Mereka terlalu transparan dimata Jinyoung.

Jinyoung mendongak begitu sampai di depan bar, melihat lampu berkelap-kelip merah, ungu kadang kuning diatas pintu. Dua orang badan besar menghalangi jalan mereka, Woojin mengangkat pergelangan tangannya, tato pekat hitam mendarah daging, hanya dengan itu mereka bertiga bisa masuk begitu leluasa. Ini jelas bukan bar murahan dipinggir jalan dengan sogokan uang banyak diperlukan untuk masuk.

" _Well_ , _well_ , apa yang dilakukan para penggonggong dibar milik tuanku yang tidak bersalah ini?"

Mereka bertiga baru duduk disalah satu sofa merah marun nyaman, disela lagu _remix_ menulikan telinga, seseorang mengganggu mereka dan telah membuat Jinyoung tersedak jus jeruknya (umurnya masih enam belas, mana dibolehkan sekedar icip alkohol). Hyungseob dengan perhatian menepuk punggung lebar Jinyoung yang sudah semakin besar seiring bertambah tahun.

Woojin menaikkan gelas bening _whiskey_ setengah tandas yang ditangannya dengan senyum menyebalkan, kemudian meneguknya habis tak bersisa, "Hanya mau mampir dan terima kasih atas pujianmu, Jeonhyuk. Mana bosmu? Aku ingin menyapanya."

"Bos tidak akan pernah mau bertemu dengan penggonggong seperti kalian." Jeonhyuk mengeluarkan pistolnya. Tidak ada yang peduli, para pengunjung hanya mencari kesenangan semu, sibuk mabuk dalam musik. Woojin dan Hyungseob tidak bergeming, Jinyoung menatap mereka berdua khawatir. Ia kalut dan terus meremas jemari Hyungseob _hyeong_ yang digenggamnya.

Satu tembakan terdengar dan Jinyoung menoleh tergesa, mendapati lengan Hyungseob berdarah, mengalir hingga ujung jarinya dan titik menapak lantai. Menetes sangat mudah, hingga terjadi genangan kecil. Jeonhyuk tertawa senang dan menutup mulutnya tanpa rasa bersalah, "Ups! Sepertinya aku melukai bonekamu. Dan sayang sekali, tanganku licin jadi meleset begitu."

Woojin tenang.

Hyungseob tenang.

Jinyoung panik.

Seseorang telah melukai Hyungseob dan mereka berdua masih setenang itu, masih tidak bergerak, mata mereka pun tidak bergetar takut sama sekali. Hanya tampang bosan, benar-benar kebosanan.

Seluruh penghuni bar rata-rata adalah anak buah Jeonhyuk dan tetek bengeknya. Woojin tidak peduli, ia berdiri dengan santai mengarahkan pistolnya ke dahi Jeonhyuk, menembaknya sekali tepat dengan desing nyaring melebihi musik yang berdentum. Semuanya jadi hening dan terdiam. Musik berhenti, hanya ada lampu berputar dengan warna-warni yang terus bersinar.

Woojin meniup ujung pistolnya yang panas menguarkan asap kecil dan menyeringai jahat, "Kami membunuh bukan menggonggong. Sekarang, Hyungseob **ku** harus kotor begini. Siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas kekacauan ini? Luhan _hyeong_ tidak akan senang jika adiknya terluka."

Beberapa orang terlihat mengeluarkan senjata api mereka dan Woojin makin melebarkan senyumannya kesenangan. Matanya terus berteriak, _ayo maju! Aku siap menebas kalian semua._ Situasi terjepit harus terhenti sepenuhnya ketika seorang wanita datang, pakaian minim dan mantel bulu membalut lengan terbukanya. Si pemilik bar, bos Jeonhyuk sekaligus orang-orang disini.

Wanita itu berucap anggun dan kuat, "Apa yang kalian inginkan?"

Usapan dipunggung Jinyoung menghilang.

Sebuah tembakan pas dijantung wanita itu, darah mekar seperti bunga cantik dibalik gaunnya. Mata Hyungseob mengerjap polos dan wajah memiring imut menggemaskan, "Terima kasih tawarannya. Kami hanya menyapa sebentar dan mau pulang. Dan seorang Oh yang berada di Wolves sangat tidak senang diganggu. Lagipula, Nikiforov sudah bergabung dengan kami."

 **Oh dan Nikiforov.**

Penggerak ekonomi Korea Selatan dan penggerak ekonomi Rusia. Bayangkan saja jika mereka berdua bersatu, apa yang terjadi? Beberapa orang yang tadi mengeluarkan senjata langsung menyimpan benda itu dalam saku masing-masing cepat. Tidak ingin berurusan lebih dalam dengan Wolves.

"Ah~ jadi tidak seru lagi." gumam Woojin, wajahnya mengeras dengan bibir bawah maju seperti kehilangan permainan yang menyenangkan. Jinyoung bergidik, ucapan _appa_ terus bergumam dikepalanya, _jangan biarkan Woojin mengamuk, itu sangat tidak bisa dikompromi_.

Hyungseob tahu akan terjadi sesuatu, berdiri menarik Jinyoung kemudian menepuk dada Woojin dan menatap seisi bar dan berucap sopan dengan senyum super manisnya, "Kalau begitu sampai jumpa nanti. Orang-orang kami akan mengurus sisanya."

Mereka bertiga keluar bar, berjalan menikmati angin malam ditrotoar. Luka Hyungseob sudah diikat erat dengan robekan lengan kemeja Burberry berbahan nyaman milik Woojin. Setidaknya itu bisa menahan darah meluber sebelum jemputan mereka datang.

Hyungseob mengusap kepala Jinyoung penuh afeksi sayang dan bertanya, "Jadi, Jinyoungie kau dapat pelajaran apa hari ini?"

Jinyoung berpikir keras, ada beberapa deduksi terjadi, tangannya bersedekap dengan mata tertutup sebelum tersenyum cerah menatap Woojin dan Hyungseob bergantian, "Jangan menampilkan sisi terlemahmu, sisi yang membuatmu jatuh."

Woojin menepuk-nepuk rambut Jinyoung dengan senyum tipisnya, bangga dengan kelakuan Jinyoung yang masih setenang ini habis melihat darah, "Anak baik."

Jinyoung pulang dan tidur dengan tenang. Besok pagi, ia mendapati berita tentang sebuah bar yang terbakar, hangus tak tersisa, beberapa tubuh tak dapat diidentifikasi lebih banyak karena terlalu parah luka bakarnya. Dikatakan terjadi ledakan terjadi akibat kebocoran gas hingga kebakaran dengan api besar terjadi. Sisanya Jinyoung tidak peduli lagi.

Para _hyeong_ - _hyeong_ nya memang menakutkan.

Hobi bakar-bakaran juga.

 **.**

Jinyoung tahu.

Jinyoung mengerti.

Jinyoung paham.

Jinyoung harus membangun dirinya sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain. Jinyoung harus berubah bagaimanapun caranya. Jinyoung harus bisa bertahan atas kerasnya dunia gelap dan bagaimana menghadapi keadaan tergencet. Ia harus belajar, _masih kurang, masih belum cukup._

Jadi, ia meminta _appa_ agar membuatnya mandiri, agar tidak mematok pada peringkat ayahnya, agar dia bisa berdiri kokoh nantinya. Dengan berat hati _appa_ melepasnya, mendeportasi ke Inggris, tanpa kontak dan tanpa bantuan apapun. Jinyoung harus bisa bertahan hidup disana.

"Kenapa bermain-main seperti ini?" tanya Jinyoung dengan napas setengah-setengah, lehernya tercekik hampir kehabisan udara sehat. Ada beberapa luka lebam ditulang pipi, lecet dibagian pelipis maupun bibir yang sudah mengeluarkan beberapa tetes darah.

" _Shut the fuck off._ " dua orang lelaki tengah mencoba mencari peruntungan, membajak seorang Bae Jinyoung yang bahkan tengah meniti hidup, mencari dana agar balik ke Seoul karena uangnya hanya secuil mampu menopang untuk keseharian. Bertahan diri dengan bekerja sekenanya di kasir McDonalds. Tabungan baru tiga perempat, masih belum, belum.

Belum cukup untuk kembali ke rumah.

Lelaki yang satunya menahan tawa besar yang melunjak-lunjak, " _Dude_ , jangan sok kuat. Cukup berikan uangmu dan _deal_. _Simple aight?_ "

" _You're not that strong. I presume_?" Jinyoung mendelik, sedikit lagi habis sisa-sisa oksigen dalam paru-parunya, melanjutkan dengan tercekat, " _Why y'all holding up, dumbass?_ "

Kedua lelaki tinggi itu menggeram semakin tidak suka, salah satu yang mengambil kerah Jinyoung semakin erat pegangannya. Mati. Sebentar lagi mati. Habis. Semuanya habis tidak bersisa. Hilang semua udara.

Jinyoung sudah menerima sebagian nasibnya mungkin akan sekarat disalah satu gang kumuh kepadatan kota dekat apartemen rusaknya itu sendiri. Bukan di Seoul juga! Sebagian lagi, memberontak ingin melepas tapi percuma. Lengan lelaki itu terlalu menekannya, kuat dan menyebalkan. Jinyoung bahkan tidak sanggup untuk sekedar mencapai leher pencekiknya.

 _Fuck! Makanya aku benci orang asing dengan kalsium melimpah._

Tiba-tiba pegangan terlepas drastis, tubuh Jinyoung turun langsung turun duduk dengan dada yang langsung melakukan fluktuasi. Mengais udara agar penuh terisi kembali dengan terburu-buru sampai terbatuk keras.

Dua orang tadi sudah hilang hingga derap mereka habis dipenghujung jalan penuh masyarakat.

"Kau harus melakukan yang lebih baik, _lil boy_."

Jinyoung mendongak, ada kulit halus dan salju. Ia bersumpah kulitnya sebanding salju, terlihat mengkilap dan cemerlang bagus. Bibirnya pucat namun, dalam keadaan sehat dimungkinkan adanya merah mawar menawan. Jauh sekali, sungguh berbeda dengan _hoodie_ hitam kedodoran lecek beberapa bagian atau jins robek sekaligus sepatu belel menyedihkan. Siapa?

"Woah! Kau tampan sepertiku!" pria itu menarik sudut bibir berikutnya, "Korea? Jepang? China? Tunggu sebentar." berjongkok kemudian memegang pipi Jinyoung, menekan-nekan kecil sebelum turun pada sudut bibir terluka robek mengusapnya ketelitian, "Kau orang Korea."

"Sudah berapa lama aku tidak bertemu dengan orang Korea? Tiga tahun? Mungkin lima? Enam? Entahlah." ia tertawa, sangat menyegarkan diantara atap-atap kumuh tinggi menjulang kiri maupun kanan. Seperti terik lampu temaram menyembuhkan hati. Terlalu bercahaya.

Jinyoung semakin tergugu begitu ada sentuhan lembut bulu jatuh sekilas diatas bibir keringnya. Tidak menyangka kalau bibir sepucat itu bisa meninggalkan rasa adiktif sejenis nikotin maupun kafein namun lebih ke manis permen apel. Dan bisikan halus menghasut pikiran, "Kau milikku sekarang."

Namanya Ha Sungwoon.

Dua puluh empat tahun, sudah berbaur dengan kemelut Inggris delapan tahun lamanya. Mampu menyisiri gang maupun jalan-jalan tersembunyi dan mengingatnya dalam sudut otak. Jinyoung hanya penurut ulung, tidak ingin mengidahkan lebih banyak perintah Sungwoon karena jelas, pria itu telah memberikan kesempatan untuk hidup kembali bersama orang tuanya juga _hyeong-hyeong_ di Wolves.

"Ini untukmu." Sungwoon melempar tanpa pilih-pilih bungkusan uang sembari duduk pada pagar beton kusam salah dekat taman tidak terpakai, "Simpan dengan baik. Jangan dibuang-buang."

Jinyoung hampir menjatuhkan bungkusan uang yang gratis itu, bahkan hampir tergelincir akibat salah langkah dari kakinya sebelum membungkuk bergumam terima kasih dengan suara dalamnya, memasukkan dalam kantong celana.

Sungwoon itu sangat terlalu bebas. Dirinya lincah, jeli dan bisa menempatkan diri menurut Jinyoung. Copet mungkin pekerjaan satu-satunya namun, pendapatan yang diterima berada ditingkat bagus. Tendangannya, astaga, Jinyoung pernah kena tendangan sadisnya itu. Mampu membuat Jinyoung muntah darah.

"Jinyoung." panggil Sungwoon, jemari-jemari pendeknya menepuk tempat disampingnya, memberi perintah tanpa perlu melakukan pembicaraan agar Jinyoung pergi kesampingnya; duduk daripada harus berdiri seolah Sungwoon adalah bos besar. Ia benci kesenjangan itu dan kenapa Jinyoung selalu bersikap jadi bawahan yang patuh?

Sungwoon hanya menumpu kepalanya pada bahu Jinyoung; mengusap pelipisnya berkali-kali tanpa segan disana.

Jinyoung ingin mundur mengkeret maupun pergi menjauh karena demi apa, mengenal Sungwoon selama empat bulan terakhir. Mereka selalu membatasi rasa, _skinship_ dan beberapa kunjungan saling bertemu hanya sebagai rekan dalam kerja (mungkin lebih mirip hubungan atasan juga bawahan).

"Berapa yang kau perlukan untuk kembali ke Seoul?" Sungwoon bertanya, masih bersender pada bahu adiknya.

Tangan Jinyoung tersentak ingin mengambil bahu Sungwoon namun tak mampu, hanya jatuh pada semen dibelakang dekat pinggang Sungwoon. Ia sedikit mengingat beberapa kira-kira totalan uang yang dibutuhkan, "Mungkin dua ratus lima puluh dollar lagi."

"Apa kau akan langsung pergi begitu uangnya terkumpul?"

Jinyoung mengangguk patah-patah sebelum bertanya, " _Hyeong_ mau ikut?"

"Buat apa?" Sungwoon mendengus mendengar pertanyaan super simpel itu, "Aku suka disini. Seoul terdengar jauh sekali. Aku tidak suka perubahan yang sangat drastis."

Memejamkan mata, menikmati waktu selagi dalam keadaan cerah berawan. Terasa sejuk malah, tidak ada panas yang mengubah pigmen. Keterdiaman yang nyaman selagi bisa menikmati senggang begini.

Terlalu tiba-tiba, semua bergerak cepat ketika bahu Jinyoung tidak merasa beban lebih berat. Sungwoon yang batuk sangat banyak karena terlempar keras menimbulkan bunyi debam ngilu dan ada dua orang itu.

Sial.

Dua orang yang mengganggunya waktu meminta uang beberapa bulan lalu tengah tertawa terbahak begitu senang.

" _It looks like y_ _'are_ _having fun being together, asian boys._ "

"Lihat. _Our pretty boy_ yang memanggil polisi."

Salah satu dari mereka menarik rambut Sungwoon, mendecih begitu senangnya ketika tidak mampu berkutik. Sungwoon sempat melayangkan tendangan udaranya hingga pegangan terlepas namun, pria lainnya terlalu sigap memberikan cekalan pada tubuh Sungwoon dengan pisau lipat murahan ditodong pada leher.

Jinyoung menghamburkan napas kesal. Kenapa orang jahat selalu punya pisau lipat menyebalkan agar dapat mengajukan ancaman?

"Marah? Kesal? Bagaimana kalau sedikit goresan untuk leher pucatnya?"

Goresan sekali.

Ringisan Sungwoon.

Darah.

 **Merah.**

Saat itulah Jinyoung terbangun.

Jinyoung tidak bisa mengendalikan hal ini, ketika melihat seorang yang disayanginya bernoda; memiliki bintik kental darah. Emosinya selalu naik secara cepat. Minhyun salah satunya, pulang dengan luka gores di pelipis dan Jinyoung bersumpah ingin menyingkirkan siapapun yang mekukai _hyeong_ nya itu. Keesokan harinya pria yang membuat Minhyun luka, ditemukan dengan tulang patah kikuk berlawanan arah.

(Awalnya dari Hyungseob _hyeong_ terluka akibat luka tembak dan sifat posesif keras timbul darisana.)

Jinyoung meringis menahan segalanya, " _Hyeong, mianhae_." ia berujar dengan bahasa ibu.

Sungwoon sudah memikirkan beberapa hal buruk yang bersiliweran dikepalanya. Opsi paling atas Jinyoung kabur tidak kembali mengidahkan kepedulian selama ini, lainnya berada kalau pergi memanggil polisi yang berjaga dekat sini. Tidak ada pilihan yang sangat bagus jika sudah keluar _maaf_ dari mulut seseorang. Pasrah mungkin hanya satu-satunya Sungwoon lakukan.

Letupan kecil. Tumbang jatuh sekali. Jinyoung yang memegang kendali atas pistol murahan diantara jemarinya, tawa tidak bersalah begitu mengucap, " _Hyeong_ , ayo kabur!"

Tapi, pemalak satunya lebih cekatan mengambil pisau tergeletak pasrah. Menerjang tanpa pikir banyak dan Jinyoung sekali lagi ingin memuntahkan tawa senang.

Siapapun dalam keadaan marah akan selalu berbuat bodoh juga ceroboh. Itu poin utama. Termasuk pemalak yang ingin menancapkan pisau harus terbatuk melimpah ketika Jinyoung menekan ulu hatinya dengan kepalan tangan. Menduduki pria yang masih terbatuk-batuk.

Ambil pisau lipat. Tancap sekali di perut. Cabut. Lalu dada. Ada degukan tertahan ingin menangis namun tak sanggup keluar. Jinyoung menekan pisau keras dipaha, menarik asal-asalan dan penuh kekuatan hingga ke lutut. Daging terbelah, merah muda, penuh darah sekaligus putih tulang mengintip.

"Kau harus tahu, _fucktard_." Jinyoung berdiri, menyisipkan pisau pada kantong jaket, bekas darah yang merajalela pada wajah dan leher dihapuskan dengan lengan jaket, "Aku selalu tidak suka siapapun yang melukai keluargaku."

" _Hyeong_! Jangan melamun! Kita harus pergi sekarang!" seru Jinyoung.

Sungwoon mengerjap sekali, matanya sangat cepat menelaah keadaan. Hanya dua orang pemalak tadi jatuh dengan luka tembak tepat dahi yang rapi mengeluarkan muncratan disekitar wajah juga luka terbuka membabi buta. Ia merasakan tarikan di lengan bagian bawahnya, kabur mencoba agar langkah-langkahnya setara dengan Jinyoung.

Sungwoon tersengal tanpa pilah-pilah, mengambil napas terlampau barbar sebelum menengok kesana-kemari memperhatikan keadaan, salah satu jalanan buntu sepi penghuni. Pandangannya langsung menajam tanpa sadar, memperhatikan adiknya lebih teliti, "Kau punya pistol. Kau melakukan pembunuhan."

Jinyoung mengendikkan bahunya mudah, "Ayahku bilang hanya gunakan saat-saat mendesak. Lakukan hal sesukamu bila sudah dalam keadaan tidak memungkinkan."

"Ayah macam apa itu." Sungwoon menyergah tidak setuju dan langsung berucap sedikit khawatir tidak fokus, "Sial! Bagaimana kalau mereka melihat kamera CCTV?"

"Sudah kumatikan." Jinyoung mengeluarkan ponselnya (Itu jenis keluaran terbaru, Sungwoon berteriak di dalam kepalanya), menggoyangkan tenang hanya dengan adanya aplikasi tertentu dengan tulisan _ordinal_ melimpah dan angka-angka acak. Seolah meretas hal paling ringan bisa dilakukan.

"Ini bukan Bae Jinyoung, _kan_? Jinyoung tidak selihai ini, dia sedikit ceroboh, penurut, menyebalkan dan kadang penakut. Bukan. Bukan yang mampu menarik pelatuk. Bukan yang bisa melakukan retasan melalui ponsel. Bukan yang membuat luka separah itu." Sungwoon maju mengambil langkah, menatap terlalu dekat mata Jinyoung, "Siapa? Siapa dirimu, Jinyoung?"

Sungwoon selalu punya deduksi, kalau Bae Jinyoung hanyalah anak manja menyebalkan yang suka mengacau disekolah dan orang tuanya memberikan hukuman sebagai tanda agar lebih menghargai hidup. Makanya Jinyoung sangat penurut terhadap Sungwoon, takut karena tidak punya kenalan yang punya bahasa ibu yang sama.

Bukan seperti ini.

Bukan Bae Jinyoung yang bahkan mungkin mampu meredam siapapun.

Tidak peduli. Jinyoung menaruh ponselnya aman dan mengambil bungkusan uang dari saku jins dan mundur teratur sebelum memilah nominal disana. Ia tersenyum ringkas, "Aku akan mengambil penerbangan tengah malam ini. Menuju Seoul. Kau akan tahu jika ikut denganku." tertawa menahan pemikiran lucunya, "Tapi, sepertinya uang selalu menjadi masalah. Kalau begitu temui aku di Seoul nanti, jika _hyeong_ sudah mampu mengumpulkan uang sepertiku."

"Bajingan kau, _bean head_! Bisa-bisanya bermain rahasia denganku! Ya! Jangan pergi bajingan!" Sungwoon menyerang dengan teriakan kerasnya begitu Jinyoung mengambil jalan menjauh darinya.

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu, Sungwoon _hyeong_. Jika kau bukan dari bagian **ku**." Jinyoung berbalik, bibirnya membingkai senyum sampai-sampai deretan giginya terlihat dan bola mata hilang dalam lengkungan kelopak mata lalu, malah ada ucapan jahil keluar, "Omong-omong, _hyeong_ cantik dan bibir _hyeong_ juga manis. Aku selalu ingin mengatakan itu."

Jinyoung kabur berikutnya.

Mata Sungwoon langsung melotot, ikut-ikutan berlari mengejar adiknya yang sudah jauh di depan, "Tidak sopan! Aku akan ke Seoul dan memukulmu! Tunggu aku! Sial! Kenapa kakimu panjang sekali? Jangan jalan begitu cepat!"

Empat tahun di London lebih dari kata cukup, lebih dari ekspektasinya sendiri. Bertemu Ha Sungwoon hanyalah sedikit dari pengalaman menyenangkannya, walaupun lebih rakus dalam hal-hal buruk. Setidaknya Jinyoung sudah merasa cukup disini, semua pembangunan karakter diri semuanya mampu dikuasai.

Jinyoung belajar banyak. Dirinya mencoba untuk memahami bagaimana penyelundupan obat-obatan dan barang illegal, bagaimana rute yang dilalui mereka, bagaimana terjadinya transaksi. Kadang Jinyoung harus melatih kemampuan bertarungnya dengan para pembajak uang, memainkan pisaunya lihai ketika perampok gadungan datang dan sesekali meninggalkan tembakan dipaha seseorang yang mencoba menjebol apartemen busuknya.

Bae Jinyoung siap untuk kembali ke Seoul.

 **.**

Jinyoung kembali ke Seoul, _appa_ dan _baba_ memeluknya sampai benyek begitu merindu dengan anak kesayangan mereka. Mengubah rambut cokelatnya menjadi kelabu menakutkan _,_ benar-benar _pure_ dan pekat. Para _hyeong_ datang beberapa jam setelahnya, memeluk Jinyoung penuh kebanggan. Mengatakan Jinyoung sudah tumbuh sudah berhasil bahkan berkata rambut barunya terlihat manusiawi sekaligus berkuasa.

Saat itulah terjadi.

Umurnya dua puluh dan _rumor_ , gosip, berita atau apapun itu mulai merebak kemana-mana. Seorang putra dari Oh akan segera menggantikan Sehun dari takhtanya. Entah siapa yang menyebarnya, perekonomian gelap Seoul gempar begitu saja.

 _Appa_ sudah memperingatkannya berkali-kali untuk hati-hati. Tetap saja kelakuan Jinyoung yang suka keluyuran akibat kebablasan di Inggris sana itu benar-benar tak bisa diubah. Kadang-kadang dirinya harus pulang dengan lebam atau luka ringan dan kadang Jinyoung harus minta bantuan _baba_ untuk menjemputnya.

Menjadi anak seorang _mafia_ terkenal dan penting itu benar-benar penuh tantangan.

Semua hal sudah dilakukan. Ikut pertemuan dengan _appa_ , berada ditempat transaksi, menemani Jaehwan _hyeong_ dengan pekerjaannya, bahkan berlatih dengan menembak mata tertutup yang berhasil tanpa cela pun sudah dilakukan.

Jinyoung bosan, oke, dia hanya perlu sedikit percikan menakjubkan untuk pikiran luar biasa kompleksnya.

(Ia sebenarnya diam-diam merindukan Sungwoon _hyeong_ , hanya dirinya yang terdengar menarik untuk pemikiran bosannya.)

"Jinyoung, mau ikut _hyeong_ ke pelabuhan? Ada banyak barang bagus disana." Dongho datang disaat yang memang membosankan. Barang bagus bisa diartikan beberapa hal, barang illegal yang belum ada dipasaran, barang yang memang seharusnya tak diperjualkan dan kadang ada budak juga.

Pelabuhan adalah tempat paling aman menyelundupkan macam-macam daripada maskapai penerbangan. Wolves lebih memilih menggunakan sarana air tersebut walaupun lebih lama sampai tapi, mereka puas dengan minimnya penjagaan dan mudahnya sogokan diajukan.

Jinyoung yang tidak menyukai acara televisi yang menampilkan drama intrik politik, langsung melompat dari sofa, "Tentu, Dongho _hyeong_."

Tengah malam tapi, pelabuhan masih seramai ini. Lampu-lampu putih terang besar bersinar menyakitkan mata dengan tiang-tiang kokoh disudut. Jinyoung bisa melihat Dongho langsung berjalan menuju, _mungkin_ , manajer yang mengurus barang-barang masuk kesini.

Jinyoung mengendikkan bahunya dan berjalan mengelilingi pelabuhan. Dongho _hyeong_ akan memanggilnya jika daftar barang sudah lengkap.

"Aku harap ada barang menarik." gumam Jinyoung tanpa semangat, ia tak bisa berharap banyak. Beberapa barang ilegal sudah bejibun dirumahnya dan kadang hanya jadi pajangan tak berguna penuh debu daripada dipakai.

Saat itulah ia melihatnya, disela-sela kesibukan pekerja yang mengangkat kardus-kardus berbagai ukuran dengan hati-hati. Jinyoung melihatnya, melihat kerjapan cepat, wajah penuh keringat dan matanya.

 _Bajingan_. _Fuck_. _Holy shit_.

Jinyoung bertemu pandang ketika lelaki itu menoleh sekilas dan semuanya terasa buram karena mata yang berkilau dibalik gelap serta mendungnya malam. Konstelasi bintang bertaburan dalam mata yang melengkung bagus. Jinyoung merasa lagu romansa mulai terputar diotaknya. Ini mulai terasa picisan tapi, jantungnya bergetar. Hebat sekali.

Jinyoung bahkan tidak mempercayai kakinya yang berjalan cepat, cepat dan cepat. Sebelum dia hilang karena pekerjaannya sudah selesai. Jinyoung menarik lengan lelaki itu kuat hingga berbalik, "Siapa namamu?"

Kerjapan bingung. _Keindahan mana yang kamu dustakan dengan mata penuh binaran itu_.

"Namamu. Aku ingin namamu." ulang Jinyoung, penuh intimidatif dan penekanan meluber begitu mudahnya. Bukan gemetaran, bukan ketakutan yang Jinyoung tangkap. Hanya ada sorot mata menantang dan ketidaksukaan. Jinyoung ingin tertawa kegirangan, astaga.

 _Seseorang telah mematik api untuk menyalakan lilin dalam tergelapnya Jinyoung._

"Jihoon. Itu namaku." lelaki itu mengenyahkan cengkraman erat Jinyoung kemudian, berlalu. Hanya seperti itu. Dingin tidak tersentuh tapi, punya mata sekasihan itu. Benar-benar berlawanan. Bagaimanapun tiap langkah Jihoon yang menjauh sesuai dengan detakan disela rusuk Jinyoung.

Demi apa, Jinyoung ingin mengikat Jihoon, mengurungnya dan mengacaukannya. Membuat Jihoon tak bisa lepas dan merengek sebelum jatuh sepenuhnya dalam jebakan Jinyoung. Siapa berani menatap Jinyoung senyalang itu? Sudah merasa tinggikah kedudukannya dari Jinyoung?

Jinyoung mendengus mendengar pemikiran diluar akalnya. Ia baru saja berdiri, membangun dinding kuat tak tergapai yang kemudian rubuh, terhentak begitu mendasar, semudah itu, sejelas itu hanya untuk mata berkilau dan sebuah nama.

 _ **Jihoon**_ **.**

 **.**

Namanya Park Jihoon. Sekarang dua puluh tiga tahun, _oh dia lebih tua dariku_ , Jinyoung cemberut. Tinggal dekat pelabuhan, menyewa rumah disana dan tinggal bersama Lai, _ah~ Lai yang ini_. Hanya ada dua teman yang menemani, Seonho dan Donghan. Tidak mempunyai kegiatan tertentu, hanya berdiam dirumah kecuali pekerjaan dadakan dipelabuhan. Orang tua tidak diketahui tapi memiliki warisan sebuah rumah dan tabungan melimpah.

Tidak ada yang membuatnya menarik bagi Jinyoung.

Kecuali matanya, matanya benar-benar anugrah.

Jinyoung bisa memandangi mata itu seharian tanpa mengeluh sama sekali dan ia ingin memilikinya, ingin memiliki Jihoon yang mempunyai mata cantik seperti galaksi terbentang dalam semesta itu.

Jinyoung kembali kepelabuhan seminggu berikutnya. Tidak ada tanda Jihoon. Hanya ada dua temannya. Jinyoung tidak perlu berpikir dua kali, dirinya menarik salah satu lengan teman Jihoon dan menatapnya tepat dimata, "Dimana Jihoon?"

Seonho mengkeret, ia sedikit terkesiap begitu dirinya ditarik paksa dan berucap lambat, sedikit berpikir, "Dia menghilang. Jihoon _hyeong_ hilang. Seminggu lalu. Aku— maksudku, — kami sudah melapor polisi dan sekarang tidak ada kabar sama sekali."

Jinyoung menipiskan bibirnya, berpikir keras kemudian melepaskan cengkraman penuh kekuatannya dari lengan Seonho dan berbalik lugas tanpa ada ucapan sama sekali. Jinyoung duduk diujung ruangan, duduk dengan wajah tertekuk namun matanya masih sibuk memperhatikan orang-orang bekerja disana.

Ini aneh. Mereka seperti bermain petak umpet. Terdengar menyenangkan tapi, aneh. Kenapa Jihoon hilang? Tepat pas setelah bertemu Jinyoung?

Sesuatu dalam pikirannya berbunyi klik.

Jinyoung tahu, seseorang ingin bermain dengannya, mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan Jihoon sebagai taruhan main. _Ada yang ingin mengambil ketenangan dirinya dan itu menyebalkan._

Jinyoung mendengus terganggu, merasakan _ringtone_ ponselnya berbunyi dan bergetar ribut disaku mantel hangatnya. Membuka ogah-ogahan, siapa tahu penting, yang jelas itu bukan _appa_ dan _baba_ karena mereka lebih senang mendengar suara anaknya ketimbang berbagi pesan penuh emoji.

"Alamat? Tempat apa?" Jinyoung mengernyit melihat pesan, dari nomer tidak dikenal, hanya sebuah alamat, tidak jauh dari sini.

Getaran lagi.

Sebuah _pop up_ dari nomer yang sama, kali ini video, lima detik. Jinyoung membukanya, hanya ada pemandangan temaram dengan lampu kuning menggantung diatap, seseorang terikat dengan mulut tertutup dikursi. Jinyoung langsung mengetahui jika itu Jihoon ketika ia mendongak. _Sialan mata itu_.

Hitam.

Video itu habis dan Jinyoung mencibir. Dia baru menyentuh Jihoon sekali, bertemu sekali dan berbicara sekali. Semua orang ingin menjatuhkannya kuat, memerasnya atau mungkin menginginkan kepalanya. Berita tentang penerus Wolves benar-benar merajalela sepertinya dan siapapun yang mempunyai urusan dengan Jinyoung akan kena imbas.

"Permainan tentang nyawa lagi? Adakah yang lebih menarik?" Jinyoung bergumam kebosanan, tangannya memegang ponsel main-main dengan mata tak peduli.

Getaran datang lagi.

Kali ini sebuah pesan singkat, 'Jemput pelacurmu dalam dua puluh empat jam. Sendirian. Maka dia akan baik-baik saja.'

"Ini lucu, astaga, pelacur katanya. Mereka terlalu bodoh atau memang bisa membaca masa depan, _sih_?" Jinyoung tertawa bahagia. Ia berdiri dan memasukkan ponselnya dalam saku mantel. Meregangkan otot lehernya yang kaku serta lengannya, mungkin, mungkin saja Jinyoung akan berolahraga sebentar hari ini.

Jinyoung berteriak, "Dongho _hyeong_ , aku pergi dulu. Kau pulang duluan saja."

Hanya jempol Dongho yang menanggapinya.

Jinyoung meringis bahagia, menemukan permainan yang dapat selagi dirinya bosan. Jika itu yang mereka mau, maka Jinyoung akan menikmati tawaran mereka. _Ini akan jadi menyenangkan._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jihoon tidak tahu berapa lama dia terus meneguk air liurnya, berapa lama perutnya terus mengaum lapar dan otot-ototnya sudah mengerang kepenatan. Erangan lelah terus tergumam dalam bibirnya yang diperban kuat.

Jihoon berpikir, ia akan tidur dengan menyenangkan tanpa mengeluh jika berhasil keluar darisini. Tapi, sepertinya itu tak akan terjadi. Jihoon sudah beberapa hari disini, penuh pengap, tidak ada yang datang. Polisi itu malas atau teman-temannya yang tega tidak melaporkan ke pihak berwajib.

 _Ia rasa mati lebih baik daripada terus kepenatan disini._

Jihoon terkantuk-kantuk dengan kesadaran yang menggantung. Ia bisa mendengar keributan dari luar. _Pasti mereka yang menculik sembarang orang_. Jihoon sangat jelas tidak mengetahui kenapa dirinya harus mengorbankan diri untuk tidak tidur dan makan dengan tentang. Menjadi korban tak bersalah akibat sebuah nama, Jinyoung.

Seorang dari Oh dan bernama Jinyoung.

Jihoon tidak kenal, sumpah.

Kesadaran Jihoon hampir memutih ketika ada usapan ditulang pipinya terasa sangat hangat. Ia mendongak dengan kepala pusing, pandangan berputar dan ringisan tertahan. Ikatan disekitar tubuhnya lepas menghempas lantai tanpa kehendak sekaligus lakban hitam ikut-ikutan jatuh ditarik hati-hati dari mulutnya.

Ada seseorang.

Tinggi. Rambutnya kelabu seperti awan badai menggulung tebal menakutkan. Dirinya mengenakan mantel paling modis disini, warnanya hitam pekat dengan bulu-bulu lembut cokelat dikerahnya. Lebih berbahaya dari serigala manapun. Malaikat yang menolongnya? Atau pencabut nyawa?

"Kau baik?" suaranya seperti lelehan madu kental; berat, manis sekaligus luruh begitu halus dan memikat juga terasa familiar? Entahlah.

Jihoon menggeleng dan terjatuh dengan lututnya yang gemetaran ketika ingin berdiri.

"Ah, menyusahkan sekali. Tapi, karena kau imut jadi akan kubantu." Jinyoung berucap mengolok-ngolok dan itu membuat Jihoon kesal sekali. Ia hampir menepis tanpa peduli tapi, jemari kuat itu memaksa lengannya, menarik kuat.

Jihoon sadar itu lelaki yang menarik lengannya dipelabuhan. Sebuah alasan dirinya terkurung menyebalkan disini tanpa pencernaan yang benar.

Jihoon terjatuh dalam dadanya dan ingin berteriak terganggu 'ini bukan drama. Jangan merangkul bahuku sebebas itu. Jangan senyaman ini padaku.' tapi, demi apa. Tubuhnya benar-benar merengek minta istirahat jadi Jihoon dengan senang hati menyamankan dalam rangkulan itu.

Ada suara tepuk tangan sendiri. Seorang perempuan wajah cantik datang dengan gaun selutut pas badan dan sepatu runcing merah layaknya api, rambutnya jatuh bagus sebahu _curly_ dan senyum mengejek, "Seperti diduga dari penerus Wolves. Sendirian dan wow! Mantelmu masih bagus dibandingkan pemandangan diluar pintu."

Jihoon menoleh. Tidak ada noda darah, tidak ada lebam, mungkin keringatpun enggan muncul dari permukaan kulitnya. _Dia masih tampan, sial, apa yang kupikirkan._

Perempuan itu memainkan, memutar-mutar cepat pistol tangan dijemari terawatnya, begitu cantik dengan cat kuku marun menyala dan berucap, "Aku adikmu, Jiyoo. Yang telah kau bunuh orang tuanya. Bukankah kau begitu keji? Membunuh mereka yang melahirkanmu, merawatmu dan membesarkanmu?"

Jinyoung bisa merasakan tensi tidak nyaman dibahu Jihoon, tegang dan takut. Ia hanya memajukan bibirnya lucu tak bersalah, "Mereka membuangku, bodoh. Bukankah kau sudah tahu? Apa kau tidak mendengar kabar dibawah sana? Jika ada satu titik debu mengganggu **kami** , titik itu akan hilang. Entah dengan sendiri atau terpaksa."

"Aku tidak peduli. Lagipula kau sendiri."

Oh, dia memang saudaranya. Sama keras kepala.

"Kau hidup dengan baik." Jinyoung tersenyum, tulus penuh kasih sebelum berubah menjadi senyum gelap kejam, "Kau pasti menjadi pelacurnya Minhak. Kau terlihat seperti orang kelebihan uang daripada hidup susah sehabis kematian kedua orang tuamu. Bukankah kau lebih buruk, _adik_? Memanfaatkan orang-orang mengejar diriku untuk kesenanganmu."

"Darimana— kau— Minhak— sial! Diam kau! Cukup mati saja!" sebuah moncong terarah pasti diwajah mereka. Jihoon mentutup mata, cengkraman pada mantel mahal Jinyoung makin kuat dan tidak teratur. Kalau masalah mati siapapun akan takut.

Jinyoung malah bersenandung lagu romantis dalam bahasa asing, menyanyikannya seperti lagu pengantar tidur menenangkan. Kecuali jemarinya yang mengerat pada bahu Jihoon.

"Anak nakal! Kapan kau berhenti berulah, huh?"

Itu _appa_.

Jinyoung bergumam senang, melihat _hyeong-hyeong_ nya meringsek kedalam, mematahkan tulang atau sekedar memacu tembakan tepat vital. _Baba_ datang dan mengusap kepala Jinyoung dan Jihoon bergantian dengan sayang, "Jinyoung, bawa Jihoon keluar ya? Tenangkan dia, oke?"

Jinyoung tanpa harus berpikir dua kali, tanpa harus bertanya dua kali langsung membawa Jihoon keluar, membuka mantelnya untuk sekedar meletakkannya halus juga hangat dibahu Jihoon yang dingin beberapa hari ini.

"Aku ingin pulang." ucap Jihoon lugas, langsung memberikan permintannya pada pria yang menyelamatkan keadaan dirinya. Kejadian yang dialami terlalu semena-mena, ia masih belum mampu menerima, menelaah tidak paham beberapa keadaan yang terjadi sekarang.

Jinyoung menggeleng dan memberikan perintah dengan ketegasan melimpah, "Kau tidak bisa kemana-mana."

Jihoon tetap pada keteguhan, kali ini matanya terlihat keras bertambahkan ucapan mutlak, "Aku ingin pulang. Sekarang."

Sudut bibir Jinyoung berkedut tidak senang ketika pria dalam rangkulannya ini tidak bisa dikekang, tidak bisa dibujuk apalagi ucapan terima kasih seolah malas untuk keluar. Jinyoung menguarkan senyum tipis, "Baiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Jinyoung bisa merasakan, kalau kaki-kaki Jihoon semakin bergetar akibat kekurangan tenaga lemas tidak diberi nutrisi dengan benar selama seminggu. Tangan Jinyoung cekatan turun kini memegangi pinggang Jihoon agar bertumpu padanya lebih baik daripada terjatuh dikemudian waktu.

"Sekarang tutup matamu, sayang. Kecuali kau ingin kembali kesana." Jinyoung berbisik manis, ada gelap menggetarkan jantung begitu mendengarnya. Jihoon menutup matanya dengan sigap, menurutinya seperti kucing patuh tanpa basa-basi.

Yang Jihoon tahu ketika ia naik mobil dan menoleh, hanya ada merah darah, banjir seperti kubangan air kotor. Tidak terlihat tubuh lagi, mungkin akibat patahnya tulang hingga membentuk sudut-sudut aneh, hingga tidak terbentuk tubuh sempurna lagi. _Sial, itu menakutkan_.

Gelap mengkonsumsi kesadaran Jihoon saat itu juga

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika Jihoon kembali melakukan pekerjaannya. Seonho terlampau erat mendekapnya saat itu, bahkan Donghan sudah hampir terisak-isak tak mampu berucap ketika kabar Jihoon pulang dengan selamat.

Jihoon bahkan tidak mengerti.

Sebagian kepalanya mengingat kalau itu hanyalah mimpi buruk yang terasa sangat masuk diakal sehat. Terbangun dengan kepala pening luar biasa seolah tidur belasan jam, selimut merah muda dikakinya masih terasa nyaman dan harum bantalnya masih sama; hangat. Ia bahkan langsung memesan _delivery_ ayam pedas dua kotak dibantas habis.

(Yang membuat Jihoon sadar kalau dirinya diculik adalah janggut-janggut halus di dagunya hilang, ada yang mencukur lembut dengan aroma _aftershave_ manis bahkan tercium ketika dirinya bangun. Mungkin pria yang menyelamatkannya, memberi cukuran gratis?)

"Jihoon _hyeong,_ cepat!" desak Seonho menarik lengan terbuka Jihoon yang masih sibuk mengikat tali _sneakers_ warna oranye.

"Ya! Ya! Kita menggunakan mobil Guanlin! Tidak akan terlambat sama sekali!" ketus Jihoon, berdiri tanpa beban sekaligus mengambil _hoodie_ kuning terang disampingnya dan memakai serampangan hingga rambutnya tidak rapi.

 _Mood_ Jihoon sedikit dalam tahap yang buruk. Guanlin —teman serumahnya itu, bahkan tidak punya hati nurani. Bagaimana bisa waktu Jihoon bangun dan malah menanyakan, ' _Hyeong_ , kau habis meditasi darimana selama seminggu?' dan adiknya itu bahkan belum meminta maaf sama sekali.

Jihoon harus memberikan terapi diam selama seminggu dan Guanlin baru minta maaf setelah diberi teguran Seonho hari ini. Jihoon mengomel tanpa ditahan berikutnya.

Bahkan sekarang terpaksa meminjam mobil milik teman serumahnya demi pekerjaan di pelabuhan. Tidak ingin terlambat kalau menggunakan bus umum. Jihoon sama sekali tak ingin melepas pekerjaan ringan (hanya mengangkut barang) dengan upah fantastis di pelabuhan itu. Lagipula sejak minggu lalu, ia tidak bertemu dengan seorang **Oh** bernama **Jinyoung**.

"Kita hanya membutuhkan waktu lima belas menit menggunakan mobil. Jangan memasang wajah takut begitu." Jihoon mengatur rem tangannya dan mengembalikan gigi perseneling. Ia menekan gas sedikit pelan untuk mundur, kemudian memperhatikan kaca spion diatas _dashboard_ waspada.

Seonho mengangguk dalam keterdiaman, dirinya sudah memiliki konklusi terburuk jika terlambat dalam pekerjaan. Semua orang jelas menginginkan pekerjaan dengan uang sebanyak itu.

Keluar dari rumah, Jihoon langsung memacu dengan kecepatan sedang dijalanan.

Hidupnya tentram sekali.

Bahkan gangguan lain semacam pemalak uang yang sering ditemuinya kini hilang, preman galak yang sering menganggu makan tengah malamnya diwarung pinggir jalan ikut-ikutan tidak ada, apalagi penculikan.

Sangat-sangat tentram. Langit sangat cerah menggantungkan bulan membentuk sabit tajam saat tengah malam sekarang, awan tidak ada kelihatan yang mengganggu.

(Entah kenapa rasanya seperti ketenangan sebelum badai terjadi.)

"Kata Guanlin _hyeong_ , Jihoon _hyeong_ mau pergi. Jauh. Tidak kembali lagi." Seonho berbicara tapi fokus pada ponsel yang menampilkan ruang _chat_ Kakao; mungkin sedang bertukar pesan lucu dengan Guanlin.

Jihoon menggerutu kesal, "Omong kosong apa itu? Pergi apanya? Aku tidak punya rencana kemana-mana. Nanti biar kuberi Guanlin pukulan bajaku."

Telunjuknya begerak menyalakan lampu sein ketika ingin menyeberang pada perempatan sepi bahkan memutar setir berpengalaman dengan mata awas dikaca spion. Tidak ada yang aneh. Terlalu biasa malah.

Semuanya berjalan begitu tergesa-gesa, cepat, tidak terkira. Hantaman tiba-tiba datang dari depan, kuat, tajam dan sakit. Bunyi rem berdecit dengan denging kuat juga klakson membutakan pendengaran.

Hitungan Jihoon berhenti.

Ketika ia merasakan limbung, mobilnya berputar, terbalik tidak tertahan berapa kali. Jihoon bisa merasakannnya, atas bawah kemudian keatas lalu kebawah lagi. Mual mencium karatnya darah, gesekan terbakar besi bersinggungan dengan aspal atau sekedar oli berceceran hingga ia meringis.

Entah terlalu sakit atau terlalu mual.

Mobilnya berhenti dengan keadaan terbalik. Kepala Jihoon pusing tertarik gravitasi kuat. Kap mobilnya hilang, hingga mesin-mesin mobil terpampang nyata dan berasap. Mata Jihoon bergetar ingin terus membuka tapi, terlalu berat. Terlalu berat untuk kembali hidup.

"Aku benar-benar akan mati." bisik Jihoon, tercekat dengan memar-memar menyakitkan.

Kepalanya menoleh samar-samar, sedikit merengek sakit karena otot lehernya sangat kaku. Seonho dengan mata bergetar terbuka walau hanya sejumput, ada luka-luka basah menyakitkan masih dengan pecahan kaca disekitar wajah maupun leher hingga tubuhnya.

Jihoon harap Seonho tidak akan mati.

Bagaimana bisa Guanlin bisa hidup tanpa seorang Yoo Seonho? Mereka berdua saling jatuh, jatuh selimpahnya, saling mengakacaukan seutuhnya perasaan masing-masing.

Dalam pemikirannya mengenai Guanlin dan Seonho, Jihoon harap juga memilik seseorang yang bisa mengambil separo hatinya, yang bisa membuatnya keracunan sekaligus adiktif untuk mengais afeksi.

Rasanya baru detik lalu Jihoon merasakan perutnya tergencet sabuk pengaman erat. Seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa sampai jemari-jemarinya tak bisa bergerak satu sendi pun. Terlalu lunglai dan tak berdaya. Jihoon rasakan hanya kerongkongan dipenuhi pekat aneh, pening menyakitkan dan mata yang kembali memberat.

Ada yang menyentuh puncak kepalanya halus, hampir tidak terasa.

"Sudah kubilang padamu, _sugar_. Kau seharusnya bersamaku." suara itu. Mampu dikenalnya. Suara rendah yang berbaur dengan udara begitu mudahnya, menghembuskan kata-kata dekat pipinya, "Lihat apa yang terjadi? Adikmu juga kena imbas, bukan?"

 _Lagi-lagi harus seperti ini_ , Jihoon mengeluh dikepalanya.

Ada yang mengangkat tubuhnya, begitu mudah namun menggenggam erat kehati-hatian.

Berikutnya hitam dan gelap. Terlalu sepi. Sepi dan sepi. Hening.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jinyoung merasa lucu dengan pemikiran kepalanya sendiri. Ia sudah berkuasa, tidak mau yang lain. Maruk adalah sifat dasar manusia dan sudah diberitahu, kalau Jinyoung sudah menetapkan sesuatu. Bantahan adalah hal terakhir yang ingin ia terima. Egois menjadi setengah dirinya sekaligus ingin memiliki seorang Jihoon dengan marga Park, yang seperti kucing liar.

Kemarin-kemarin sudah diselamatkan dari penculikan, malah bersikap seenaknya.

Dasar, kucing tidak tahu terima kasih.

 _Appa_ mengatakan kalau Jihoon harus dibujuk dengan cara yang manis dan meluluhkannya secara perlahan. Sedangkan, _baba_ terus menggebu-gebu kalau Jihoon harus cepat diklaim. Kalau perlu dengan cara paling memaksa. Jinyoung memilih opsi dari _baba_ , terdengar lebih singkat dan mudah.

Bukankah semua orang suka hal yang bersifat instan?

"Sayang." panggil Jinyoung, menaruh elusan pada ujung mata Jihoon yang masih enggan terbuka sebelum turun pada segaret bekas luka di pipi akibat kecelakaan. Bahkan Jinyoung heran, kenapa Jihoon masih setampan ini padahal banyak luka yang diterimanya?

Dokter mengatakan kalau Jihoon berada dalam taraf mengkhawatirkan; hampir sekarat tepatnya. Operasi empat jam sebaik mungkin dilakukan hingga selamat. Bahkan Dokter Yoon mengatakan kalau Jihoon bisa sadar disaat-saat seperti ini (setelah empat hari tidak sadarkan diri), karena saat pengecekan standar tadi pupilnya bergerak mengikuti cahaya.

" _Kitten_." Jinyoung lagi-lagi memanggil, duduk menyamping hingga tempat tidur sedikit tenggelam akibat tekanan. Ujung telunjuknya memainkan poni-poni yang jatuh menawan di dahi Jihoon.

Jinyoung menyukai kelopak Jihoon yang bergerak lucu sebelum menampilkan kemilau mata berwarna cokelat gelap layaknya kukis renyah. Bersitatap bingung dengan mata Jinyoung kemudian terkesiap langsung duduk dengan tergesa.

"Sial, semuanya terasa berputar." keluh Jihoon, punggungnya langsung mencari sandaran pada kepala tempat tidur dibelakangnya. Selimut meluruh hingga jatuh diam di pinggang. Seakan terhentak pada kenyataan, ia menatap lurus kedepan dan mengucap dengan serak, "Kau— ini— jangan bilang—"

Ia meringis ketika rusuknya berderak sakit, ada denyutan tidak nyaman setiap kali bergerak terlalu tiba-tiba. Jihoon mencoba mencari suaranya sendiri, "—yang melakukan semua ini. Kecelakaan itu… ulahmu, bukan?"

Jinyoung sigap mencengkram lembut pipi Jihoon dengan alis naik sebelah, merasakan betapa kenyalnya daging pipi disana, "Memangnya siapa lagi? Semua yang ingin mencelakaimu sudah hilang, tak memiliki sisa. Hanya aku yang boleh membuatmu terluka, berdarah hingga memiliki lebam biru menyakitkan."

"Sinting!" Jihoon mengenyahkan jemari-jemari kuat itu dari pipinya refleks, "Aku tidak ingin disini!"

Jinyoung tertawa bahagia, benar-benar tulus dari gerakan memegang perutnya yang terluka terlalu banyak mengeluarkan derai tawa manis, saat matanya terkantup tidak sadar atau saat gigi-gigi terbaris yang muncul karena lebarnya kapasitas membuka mulut, "Tidak lagi. Aku tidak akan lagi membebaskanmu."

"Berhenti main-main! Aku ingin kembali! Ke rumahku!" cecar Jihoon cepat, jemarinya bergemeletuk dilengan Jinyoung, meremas terlalu kuat.

" _Sugar_ , kau bahkan tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi dengan adikmu maupun temanmu. Apalagi dengan _housemate_ yang sudah kau anggap saudara itu."

Kalut, ketakutan mengerubungi tubuhnya ketika Jinyoung mengeluarkan kata-katanya.

Seonho? Bagaimana keadaan Seonho? Lalu, Donghan? Juga Guanlin. Bagaimana dengan mereka semua? Jihoon sudah menduga hal-hal buruk yang terjadi, kecelakaan yang dia alami menjadi salah satu kekuasaan terkonkrit Jinyoung. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat tubuh mengigil.

"Gila. Kau benar-benar gila, pesakit menjijikan." Jihoon tidak mampu mundur lebih jauh, matanya mengerjap dengan banyak, bahunya tegang tidak sekira dan bibirnya bergetar goyah tidak bisa menerima kelakuan Jinyoung yang menyindirnya pasti, ingin menjadikan Jihoon sebagai buruannya.

 _Tenangkan dirimu, Jihoon. Jangan perlihatkan sisi yang membuatmu rubuh. Tenang. Hanya tenang._

"Aku akan menjauhi semuanya. Tidak akan melayangkan satu jari pun terhadap mereka. Cukup dengan dirimu. Aku hanya ingin dirimu menjadi bagian dariku, _sugar_. Bagaimana?" Jinyoung berucap dengan senyum memukaunya, melakukan penawaran dengan wajah memelas.

 _Menyedihkan_ , pikiran Jihoon spontan berucap. Ia harus melawan Jinyoung. Itu sebuah keharusan.

"Tidak." ujar Jihoon dingin, datar dan tak tersentuh. Menetapkan ekpresi sekeras batu dan mata sedingin es. Jihoon tidak mau mengalah, tidak mau mundur dan tidak mau menyerah.

Jinyoung mundur dengan tangan bersedekap, mengindikasikan sikap menutupi diri melalui pilar-pilar matanya. Jihoon terlampau paham dengan gerakan tanpa ragu milik Jinyoung. Memandang semuanya dibawah. Beranggapan dirinya yang mengkontrol siapapun yang memasuki wilayahnya tanpa persetujuan terlebih dahulu.

"Aku tidak akan runtuh, jatuh begitu saja pada perangkap manismu itu." Jihoon berucap lancang dan serius.

Cemberut kekanakan Jinyoung luntur, hanya membentuk garis tipis. Lalu kilatan, Jihoon melihat kilatan dimata Jinyoung. Begitu tipis hingga Jihoon mengira itu hanyalah imajinasinya.

"Mereka sama sepertimu, pada awalnya." Jinyoung berucap rawan. Jihoon seharusnya tidak takut, tidak menurunkan mentalnya sama sekali. Hanya dengan tatapan remeh Jinyoung, mental yang dibagun Jihoon buyar begitu saja. Lidahnya kelu hanya untuk menyahuti Jinyoung dengan kata-kata sinisnya.

"Mengeluarkan sikap sekuat baja, bukankah ujungnya sama, _sugar_?" gelagat Jinyoung semakin berubah seiring ucapannya. Ia mencondongkan badannya dengan tepat, Jihoon harus memegang kuat selimut lembut hingga mengkerut jelek, merasakan suasana tidak nyaman menyebar.

Kegugupannya menjadi-jadi saat Jinyoung meringsek kedepan, hingga wajah mereka dalam pandangan yang sama. Jinyoung dengan sudut bibir kiri terangkat. Buas dan tak terkendali. Mata Jihoon tetap beku, bibirnya mengatup dingin.

Jinyoung suka dengan Jihoon, bagaimana mata itu menolak, bagaimana tangan itu gelisah, bagaimana bibir itu diam walau bergetar. Betapa keras kepalanya Jihoon, terlihat indah dimata Jinyoung.

Ia merunduk, memberi sapuan hangat udara dipipi Jihoon sebelum senyum kekanakan itu kembali, "Mereka merengek. Merengek untuk dipadamkan."

Jinyoung menempatkan dengan jelas, dirinya punya kuasa dikte kejam dan Jihoon tidak punya hal untuk menghindari lagi. Semua kelemahan digenggam, semua hak ditangan dan terkendali secara jahat dalam raupan pria dihadapannya.

Sialan! Nasibnya benar-benar buruk bertemu dengan pria yang terlihat tidak menyakiti dari luar, belawanan dengan isinya yang masih senantiasa psikopat gila dan dipastikan punya catatan kriminalitas menakutkan, yang meraup Korea Selatan dalam kegilaannya.

Park Jihoon kehilangan harapan untuk tidak bersinggungan dengan Bae Jinyoung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jelas Jihoon tidak mau disini. Ia tidak mau terus-terusan bergelung dengan canggung dalam rumah sebesar ini. Kadang ia bertemu beberapa _hyeong_ yang menyenangkan tapi, itu tidak cukup (Jinyoung pernah bercerita kalau mereka tidak seperti _kelihatannya_ ). Jihoon ingin pulang, serius.

Sekedar curhat tentang masalah hidupnya dengan Donghan, berkelahi dengan adu yang paling lucu dengan Seonho atau sekedar memarahi teman serumahnya. Jihoon rindu rumah. Rindu bagaimana dirinya sibuk main _game_ lupa waktu, mencuci pakaian memilah warna juga dengan berebut satu potong paha ayam dengan Seonho ( _well_ , setidaknya ia masih bisa makan secara barbar disini).

Tapi, seseorang bernama Daniel datang padanya. Ia punya _mood_ luar biasa tinggi dan berucap santai dengan senyum lebar, "Jinyoung tidak mengurungmu untuk berbagai alasan. Kau sudah terikat dengannya, keburu bertatap wajah dan saling berbagi pembicaraan. Semua orang memburumu untuk mendapatkan kepala Jinyoung. Setidaknya, kau sudah menjadi bagian dari Oh karena Jinyoung ingin melindungimu."

Jihoon harus berteriak penuh kekesalan setelahnya. Ia tentu tidak bisa membiarkan Donghan dan Seonho menanggung beban dalam penculikan dadakan (lagi) nantinya. Mereka jelas tidak dapat mengeyahkan siapapun itu yang ingin menyekapnya, apalagi teman rumahnya yang mempunyai kepercayaan diri luar biasa itu.

"Mau adu paling banyak makan?" tanya Woojin dengan kekehan nakalnya. Ia menepuk-nepuk perut Jihoon dengan ejekan, "Tapi, aku yakin akan kalah duluan. Kekuatan makanmu luar biasa."

Jihoon beradaptasi dengan baik.

Mempunyai kesatuan _bunssodan_ bersama Woojin. Atau sering jalan keluar dengan _baba_ dan _appa_. Ia bahkan hampir tersedak stroberi es miliknya ketika Hyungseob dengan tenang berucap kalau dirinya menanam obat beracun sampai ganja ditempat tinggalnya bersama Woojin. Atau saat Minhyun bercerita sangat tenang tentang dia yang sangat suka memotong bagian tubuh manusia.

Memang abnormal semua disini.

Setidaknya Jihoon tidak pingsan dadakan, hanya berkeringat berlebih.

"Pergi sana, bajingan." Jihoon mendorong kepala Woojin dan menendang betisnya penuh kekuatan sebelum mendengus dengan cemberut super banyak, "Kuadukan pada _baba_ nanti."

"Anak manja. Kenapa Jinyoung bisa membawa anak manja sepertimu?" cibir Woojin, terdengar kasar namun, jemarinya menyentil dahi Jihoon main-main. Menyukai bagaimana Jihoon langsung merajuk dengan gaya jantan(menurut dirinya sendiri _sih_ ); tidak berbicara, hanya memalingkan wajah beku ekspresi.

Mungkin masih ada satu hal, masih dendam dengan Jinyoung. Masih tidak rela kalau dirinya dipaksa walaupun disini lebih hangat maupun menyenangkan dalam suasana. Tapi ada suatu waktu, dimana Jihoon berhenti.

 _ **Berhenti untuk tidak mencari jalan keluar. Mencari cara agar Jinyoung melepasnya. Jihoon sepenuhnya berhenti.**_

Terjadi saat _baba_ dan Jihoon sedang dalam tidak memungkinkan. Jihoon mengais memori lamanya, masih tercetak satu persatu adegan kurang menyenangkan tersebut. Awalnya hanya ajakan dari Luhan yang tahu tentang kabar orang tuanya.

"Jihoon, mau bertemu orang tuamu?" tawar Luhan, tangannya tergerak mengambil minuman satu _coke_ kecoklatan diatas meja, menyeruput sedikit menggunakan sedotan. Televisi berbunyi dengan suara tawa karena menampilkan komedian sedang melakukan sitkom menyegarkan.

"Huh? Maksud _baba_ apa?" Jihoon cekatan menaikkan kedua kakinya keatas sofa hingga menyentuh dada, ditengah-tengah, diantara mereka duduk ada semangkuk _nachos_ renyah bumbu asin juga saus keju kental sedap dituang pada mangkuk kecil lainnya. Menonton televisi salah satu kebiasaan mereka dimalam hari agar lebih mengakrabkan diri.

(Oke, mereka hanya berdua. Sehun masih sibuk dengan dokumen dan Jinyoung yang sepertinya terlalu nyenyak tidur menyamankan diri dalam lautan kasur empuk.)

"Kau tidak mengenal ayah dan ibumu, bukan? Mau bertemu mereka?"

"Tidak mau." Jihoon menggeleng spontan, ia sudah punya pemikiran aneh tentang orang tuanya, mengingat potongan cerita _appa_ yang Jinyoung lakukan mengenai orang tua aslinya. Jihoon tidak ingin mendengar berita buruk, lebih baik tidak tahu daripada hasil menyakitkan, "Aku tidak mau."

"Hei, hei, tidak apa. _Baba_ tidak memaksa tapi, bukankah patut dicoba?" Luhan berucap hati-hati, sangat mendayu-dayu sekaligus usapan dibahu Jihoon perhatian, "Mereka ada di Seoul hanya beberapa hari sebelum kembali ke Jepang. Pikirkan dengan baik ya, sayang. Jangan terlalu dipaksakan."

Perlu tiga hari agar pikiran dan hati Jihoon bersinkron tanpa banyak pikir. Dirinya mendatangi kamar _baba_ yang terbuka sedikit celahnya; hanya Luhan dengan baju handuk putih dan sendal kepala rusa yang terasa domestik. Tangannya seolah memainkan piano begitu memilah baju _branded_ yang tergantung dilemari pakaian.

Jihoon bergerak mendekat sedikit ragu, berucap dengan suara terlampau pelan dibelakang, " _Baba_ mau menemaniku?"

Luhan memekik terkejut sebelum berbalik dan hampir marah dadakan jikalau itu bukan Jihoon yang masih memakai jaket olahraga Nike, bagian bawah celananya terlipat naik sebelah kanan hingga setengah betis terlihat dengan tambahan sendal putih rumahan. Masih saja dengan keadaan aneh bisa seimut itu.

Luhan menghamburkan napasnya paham, "Jangan ragu-ragu meminta apapun pada _baba_ , Jihoonnie." mendorong bahu Jihoon keluar kamar, "Sekarang pakailah baju yang bagus. _Baba_ baru saja mau menemui ayah dan ibumu."

Jihoon merasa semuanya terlalu tergesa-gesa, ketika ia dan _baba_ berangkat menuju tempat pertemuan, ketika sampai mereka disuruh untuk turun menuju lantai bawah tanpa memilah kecurigaan, atau ketika sampai disana mereka langsung diberikan todongan nyata pistol berkelas dan diikat tak berbelas kasih hingga susah melakukan respirasi.

Jihoon lagi-lagi memahami sangat kalau mereka sedang disekap, entah itu alasan karena tahkta seorang Oh di Wolves.

(Memang ancaman paling brutal adalah membuat orang yang kau sayangi tersiksa. Siapa saja akan langsung tunduk pada si pelaku.

 _Dan kenapa harus selalu aku yang kena?_ keluh Jihoon dalam sudut pikirannya.)

"Ah~ bangsat memang. Kau yang mengirimku pesan kalau tempat pertemuan diganti. Seharusnya aku tidak langsung menerima saja dengan nomor baru tersebut. Tapi mengingat Chanyeol begitu ceroboh, ada sebagian hal yang ku percaya." Luhan mendecih, membuang ludahnya ringan seolah yang menyekap mereka hanyalah bagian kecil yang bisa diinjak sekali mati.

"Bodoh memang. Berapa lama menjadi bagian Oh dirimu hingga sebodoh ini?" Woohyuk malah memberikan celaan menyebalkan, tangannya bergerak mengibas; tanda mengusir beberapa anak buahnya yang ada diruangan pergi tak bertanya lebih.

"Kesalahan kecil memang tak terhindari, biasanya fatal. Termasuk kesalahanmu dalam membawaku dan anakku kesini."

Padahal dalam pikiran Luhan sudah mengaum, _Bajingan! Oh Sehun cepat kemari, sialan! Kenapa banyak sekali mereka yang mau memenggal kepalamu, huh?!_

Woohyuk hanyalah salah satu diantara yang mengejar seorang Oh, ingin memangkas habis tanpa tersisa sebuah Wolves yang berkuasa. Masih ingat disela pikirannya, _Branch_ , nama mafia lain itu meledakkan satu buah kapal penuh barang ilegal milik Wolves dan Oh Sehun masih cukup menata emosi untuk tidak membalas balik.

Sekarang dilepas begitu saja malah merajalela sikapnya, layaknya pemenang tunggal. Branchmemang perlu ditundukkan.

Luhan yakin suaminya akan mengamuk jika tahu orang yang menculiknya dan Jihoon sama dengan yang membuat salah satu transportasi air mereka karam tak tersisa.

"Pandai sekali berbicara. Bagaimana kalau satu percobaan dulu?" Woohyuk menggerakkan tangannya antisipatif terhadap _revolver_ kesayangannya yang mengarah pada Luhan, satu tarikan pelatuk dan meluncur hingga menimbulkan bunyi becek di perut Luhan.

Woohyuk cemberut dibuat-buat, "Aku meleset. _Damn it. Lets try another chance_."

Satu peluru masuk begitu lancarnya dalam selangka Luhan.

"Ah~ kenapa selalu meleset?"

Jihoon selalu belajar ini dari _baba_ tentang meredam emosi, menunjukkan hal-hal yang disukai lawan. Kuku-kuku Jihoon menusuk telapak tangannya sendiri, tidak ingin berteriak ataupun menangis keras. Bibir menggigil ketika merah pekat keluar sangat lancarnya dari selangka dan perut Luhan; _baba_ nya terlihat sudah hilang kesadaran.

"Brengsek." Jihoon menyerapah dalam desahan kalutnya ketika borgol mendesak tangannya begitu ketat sampai menimbulkan garis-garis kemerahan, ikatan tambang dirusuk terasa sangat menyakitkan terlalu sesak ketika tidak dapat melakukan apapun untuk keselamatan _baba_.

Jihoon sudah frustrasi setengah mampus. Sampai ada bunyi bekapan nyata dan patahan tulang. Ia mendongak, hanya ada seorang pria berumur dengan rambut tertata ikal tebal dan telinga lebar seperti peri tapi, masih memiliki penampilan keren simpel hanya _hoodie_ hitam besar dan _jins_ selutut juga topi hitam jatuh hingga ke dahi.

Woohyuk mati dengan kepala hampir terlepas dari badannya; terlalu kuat patahan yang dilakukan hingga Jihoon dapat melihat jelas otot robek terbelah dengan darah arteri menggenang seperti tumpahan minuman.

"Luhan _hyeong_!" pria itu berteriak panik, menghampiri Luhan dan langsung menekan luka tepat diperutnya agar darah tidak merembes lebih banyak, tangan satunya tergerak mengambil ponsel dan menekan-nekan nomor darurat, memberikan alamat secara repetitif tanpa cela.

Pria itu menoleh dan memanggil penuh kerinduan mendalam, "Jihoon?"

Menyenderkan Luhan ke dinding dan menuju Jihoon kemudian melepas tali tambang sekaligus borgol dengan lihai. Kekuatan tangannya benar-benar tidak bisa dianggap enteng. Bertanya khawatir, "Kau baik?"

Jihoon tidak mampu menarik suaranya, mengangguk lamat-lamat dan menatap kearah lain; berlari dengan langkah-langkah bergetar menuju _baba_ dengan tangan tremor parah menutupi luka tembak dibagian selangka Luhan.

"Biar aku membawanya." dengan mudahnya mengangkat dibawah lutut sekaligus leher Luhan dan membawa dalam sapuan lengan baja berototnya. Jihoon mengikut, memegang ujung _hoodie_ pria tersebut takut-takut membawa _baba_ jauh darinya.

"Siapa?" Jihoon bergumam, namun tidak ingin bertanya lebih banyak ketika mendengar teriakan melolong sekedar minta ampun atau pertolongan dari atas tangga. Derap kaki yang terdengar cepat.

Baru melangkah satu pijakan pasti selesai menaiki tangga, Jihoon langsung mengerti keadaan ini. Punggung yang sangat dikenalnya, masih berbalut kaos putih lengan pendek yang sudah sebagian berwarna merah juga _training_ berbahan nyaman tiga garis putih dibagian sisi. Jihoon selalu mengenal _style_ rumahan itu lebih dari siapapun.

Jinyoung.

Sebagian dari pelipisnya lepek dengan poni menempel akibat pekat darah yang turun dari kepala bagian kanannya. Tangan sebelah kiri terkulai dengan kapak besi kecil yang ujungnya terus menitik, terus turun butiran-butiran darah merah gelap pekat

Jinyoung menarik sudut bibirnya, membuat senyuman tak tersentuh. Mata beku, senyum gila jahat dan darah yang limpah dari korbannya. Tubuh patah tidak sesuai arah, robekan dari kapak diperut, leher, dada atau sekedar mata tercongkel, menggelinding jijik dekat kakinya. Jinyoung sendirian dan mereka yang menyerang habis mati sepenuhnya.

Jihoon menarik napasnya mencoba untuk tidak takut, mencoba untuk tidak mual. Pegangan pada _hoodie_ terasa melemas tanpa kehendak. Ada yang menepuk kepalanya dari depan, Jihoon langsung tersadar.

Hanya mendapati seseorang pria, mungkin seumuran _baba_ , dengan mata melengkung dengan sudut mengagumkan, jemari panjang cantik terus menepuk kepalanya dan ucapan, "Jihoon, kau harus kuat, oke? Kau harus terbiasa dengan ini, oke? Sekarang, biar serahkan Luhan padaku. Biar aku dan Chanyeol membawanya ke rumah sakit. Tenang. Aku bukan salah satu dari mereka yang ingin mencelakai kalian dan sebaiknya, tenangkan Jinyoung. Aku takut dia tidak bisa menguasai dirinya lagi."

Jihoon mengangguk patuh. Bergerak dengan kaki-kakinya sedikit tergesa mengambil langkah menuju Jinyoung, masih bermain dengan kapak dan mencoba membelah kepala seseorang yang sudah mati lemas kehabisan darah.

"Jinyoung! Hentikan!" Jihoon langsung menyentak lengan Jinyoung yang terayun keatas, siap turun membelah wajah menjadi setengah bagian. Kapak jatuh berdentang nyaring yang terkantuk lantai semen.

Jinyoung masih tidak terkumpul, matanya kosong tidak mengeluarkan emosi apapun dengan bibir masih tertutup tak mau mengucap. Matanya kembali terarah pada kapak dan ingin mengambilnya lagi.

"Aku selalu benci dengan pilihan ini." Jihoon langsung menyerobot, menarik leher Jinyoung hingga bibir mereka saling menyentuh. Tidak peduli karat mulai mengecap diperasanya, tidak peduli basah lengket ikut-ikutan menempel ditulang pipinya atau Jinyoung yang langsung mendekapnya; memberikan gigitan sakit sampai-sampai Jihoon menggeram rendah dan mengeratkan pegangannya.

"Keparat! Kau menggigit bibirku terlalu keras. Sakit sekali, bajingan!" keluh Jihoon merasakan karat kental dari bibirnya meluruh hingga ke dagu.

Jinyoung mengambil satu jilatan panjang pada dagu Jihoon, menegak beberapa tetes darah merah dengan bahagia.

"Aku tidak tahan." Jinyoung berbisik dengan gemeletuk bibir tak terhingga, ada gelenyar menyenangkan ketika memberi gigitan pada pipi Jihoon yang memejamkan mata tersengal ketika pikirannya benar-benar kacau, memusingkan mulai mengaburkan nalaritas.

Ibu jarinya mengusap dagu Jihoon, hampir menjatuhkan ciuman lagi sebelum berhenti tepat diatas bibir beracun itu, Jinyoung berlirih lembut, " _Aku tidak tahan untuk merusak dirimu, membuatmu merengek minta diperbaiki dan kau akan perlahan-lahan ringsek ditanganku,_ _ **Jihoon**_."

Lagi.

Kali ini ada sentuhan panas yang membuat ujung jemari terbakar. Jihoon merasakan remang-remang mulai menyerang seluruh bagian badannya dan merajam tanpa ampun hingga ke tulang. Rasanya segila ini.

Jihoon tidak pernah menyangka kalau ciuman perdananya bersama Jinyoung, haruskah berada diantara genangan mayat berbau tidak menyedapkan yang memusingkan kepala? Tidak mengerti juga. Tapi, Park Jihoon menyukainya. Menyukai ciuman penuh tantangan ini.

Jihoon menyerah. Ia lebih memilih untuk menerima Jinyoung, **menerima** kehidupan barunya bersama Jinyoung.

 **.**

Orang tua Jihoon bernama Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun, memiliki kewarganegaraan tetap di Jepang. Melepas sepenuhnya identitas di Seoul demi kebebasan. Dulu. Dulu sekali. Mereka berdua salah satu bagian awal mula Wolves, dipimpin Joonmyeon saat itu sebelum jatuh pada yang termuda. Oh Sehun.

Ketika mereka sudah beranjak lebih tua, semuanya berpencar. Hanya Joonmyeon yang masih menanam saham, Jongin juga. Sisanya memilih untuk menikmati masa tua dengan damai.

Park Jihoon tahu dirinya sengaja dilepas, berada disalah satu panti asuhan sederhana penghujung Busan demi keselamatan dari pengejaran mereka yang ingin merusak kebahagiaan. Besar sendirian dengan warisan rumah dan uang melimpah. Bukankah itu aneh? Jihoon punya pertanyaan sangat banyak kala itu.

Sekarang, ia mengerti.

Lagipula kalau tidak seperti ini jalannya, Jihoon tidak akan berbaur takdir dengan Jinyoung.

"Yakin tidak ingin ikut _eomma_?"

Jihoon menggeleng dengan senyum tertahan, selalu menyukai sentuhan _eomma_ nya dikepala, "Aku disini saja, _eomma_. Jinyoung akan berubah barbar jika kutinggal." tambah kekehan bahagia dan lirikan kebelakang.

Jinyoung sedang duduk mengamati sekitar, _americano_ dingin dipegangan. Sehun dan Luhan masih sibuk berbicara dengan Chanyeol. Ah! Bagaimana bisa Jihoon tidak menetap sangat bahagia dengan keadaan keluarga seperti ini? Walaupun nanti akan merindu dengan ayah dan ibunya yang lebih memilih balik ke Jepang. Lagipula apa gunanya teknologi dan uang melimpah? Jihoon bisa menggunakan sepuasnya.

(Omong-omong, pembajak yang mengancam mereka, Branch, sudah habis sampai ke akar. Sehun yang bisanya jarang memakai tangannya, kini harus turun sendiri karena telah mengganggu kesehatan seorang Oh Luhan yang harus dirawat insentif selama beberapa hari sebelum pulang dengan wajah pucatnya.)

"Benar." sahut Baekhyun dengan kikikan, "Jinyoung itu, demi apa, sejenis dengan Sehun. Aku ingat dia bahkan tidak mau bicara selama beberapa hari gegara ditinggal Luhan _hyeong_ ke Beijing. Kekanakan sekali. Cuek sangat. Kadang tidak sopan juga."

"Baek. Hoon." suara Chanyeol menyerobot, mungkin, mungkin daritadi sudah ada _announcement_ mengenai jadwal penerbangan, disuruh memasuki salah satu _gate_ khusus _international flight_. Jihoon jadi tidak ingin berpisah, berapa tahun menunggu kesempatan seperti ini untuk bertemu orang tuanya?

"Jihoonie, jaga kesehatan ya~ _Eomma_ akan sering berkunjung~"

" _Appa_ sebenarnya memiliki banyak nasehat, tapi pengumuman untuk panggilan penerbangan itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Terus mendesak padahal satu jam lagi sebelum _briefing_. _Appa_ hanya titip, tolong turuti pesan _eomma_ juga _baba_ , _okay_? Jangan terlalu patuh pada Sehun dan Jinyoung. Mereka itu suka memanipulasi."

Jihoon tertawa bebas bersama Chanyeol setelahnya sampai-sampai ayahnya itu bertepuk tangan kesenangan. Baekhyun mendengus sebelum memberikan jentikan sekali pada masing-masing dahi orang terkasihnya sampai mengaduh.

Ia berucap dengan tekanan, "Berhenti tertawa. Kita harus masuk ke ruang tunggu dan biarkan Jihoon kembali bersama pacarnya tanpa harus dicemari hal-hal aneh darimu." menarik lengan tebal Chanyeol penuh dan melambai, " _Bubye_ ~ Jihoonie."

"Aku akan mengunjungi kalian!" sapa Jihoon dengan semangat melambai kuat sebelum ada yang merangkul bahunya membuat menoleh begitu presensi hangat menyentuh sebagian punggungnya kemudian mendesis, "Jinyoung! Kau tidak memberi salam pada mertuamu!"

" _Hyeong_ , aku mempunyai pembicaraan selama beberapa jam pagi tadi dengan mereka. Tidak bisa memberi satu kata karena _appa_ dan _eomma_ benar-benar cerewet." Jinyoung cemberut manja sangat dalam dan itu terlihat lucu membuat Jihoon gemas dan memberi cubitan sekilas dipipinya.

Benar memang, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memberinya serentetan nasehat super panjang dan kadang malah melebar kemana-mana mengenai cerita masa lalu. Sumpah! Jinyoung mati kutu, apalagi Jihoon sedang _hang-out_ bersama Woojin dan Hyungseob.

"Ooooookay." Jihoon memanjangkan huruf vokal, mata menyipit dengan liciknya ditambah bibir menipis dengan lengkungan menyindir, "Kalau begitu ayo pulang."

"Mau makan ayam pedas dulu? Dengan _soju_ juga? Bagaimana kalau minum satu banding satu?"

Park Jihoon menyukai tawaran mengenai makanan, terutama ayam pedas. Itu kelemahan lain setelah _apapun_ yang punya warna merah muda. Setidaknya minum satu banding satu membuatnya lebih menjadi _ssang namja_ , tidak banyak yang mampu mengambil satu tegakan _bir_ campur _soju_ dengan perbandingan sama. Jihoon ingin mencobanya, kali ini.

"Call!" Jihoon langsung setuju dan sedikit memajukan wajahnya sebelum mengambil satu kecupan singkat kekanakan diujung mata Jinyoung lalu berbalik dengan cepat dan langsung berbicara riang menengahi perbincangan antara Sehun juga Luhan.

Jinyoung tertawa berikutnya hingga sudut-sudut bibir sakit menyentuh pipi dan langsung mengerjar Jihoon tanpa peduli sekitar berteriak, "Tunggu sebentar! Aku belum membalas hadiahmu!"

Hubungan Jinyoung dan Jihoon membaik setelahnya. Tidak tahu juga. Mereka sering berbagi kecupan, entah dibibir, pipi ataupun dahi hingga puncak kepala. Saat malam penuh salju mereka berdua saling memeluk, kadang Jihoon dengan senang hati menenggelamkan punggungnya di dada Jinyoung atau naik dalam pangkuan Jinyoung saat menonton acara _reality show_.

Jinyoung tidak lebih bersyukur lagi dengan sikap manja Jihoon. Ha. Ha. Ha. Itu menguntungkannya.

Tidak ada kata suka, tidak ada kata cinta. Hubungan mereka memang tanpa kejelasan. Tapi, seluruh penghuni rumah tahu. Seluruh keluarga tahu bagaimana Jinyoung dan Jihoon berbagi pandangan, saling mencuri kecupan, tawa dan sikap perilaku gerak mereka. Afeksi nyata menarik mereka sudah cukup. Sudah lebih dari cukup.

Bahwa mereka jatuh dalam kubangan yang sama.

Ada saat tertentu, Jinyoung datang dari membereskan beberapa urusan dan Jihoon menunggunya. Hanya menggunakan kemeja Armani dengan jahitan rapat milik Jinyoung dan celana dalam pendek atau tidak memakai apapun dibawah sana. Duduk diujung ranjang dengan mata sibuk memperhatikan jemari kakinya telanjang.

Mata Jinyoung memicing dan seringaian tumbuh tanpa sadar, "Kau menggodaku?"

Jihoon mengendikkan bahunya, yang terlihat mengagumkan halus tanpa cela dengan terpampang nyata karena dua kancing teratas (entah) disengaja terbuka, "Memang mau apalagi? Aku sedang ingin."

Sendi Jinyoung sedang merengek. Pekerjaannya hari ini mengeksekusi beberapa orang dengan pukulan tajam dan kuatnya. Jinyoung duduk disampingnya, mengerjap picik dan membasahi bibir penuh minat, "Aku masih lelah, astaga, ini tidak bisa ditolak. Boleh cicip sedikit?"

"Tidak mau. Sudah kubilang aku hanya ingin memakai ini. Apa salahku?" Jihoon menggeleng tidak terima tapi, dirinya naik kepangkuan Jinyoung berminat. Sengaja menggesekan belahannya dengan milik Jinyoung perlahan dan laun.

Jinyoung menahan napas, tangannya mencengkram paha Jihoon yang terbuka lebih banyak, akan ada tanda disana pastinya nanti. Ia mendekat dengan bibir hampir saling bersentuhan, tidak sampai dan Jihoon ingin sekali mengambil bibir Jinyoung. Tapi, lelaki itu mundur membuat Jihoon mengerang frustrasi. Ini godaan seksualitas yang mengesalkan.

"Salahmu, _babe_. Kukira kau tahu ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang meraup dirimu dan menghempasmu lalu mengacaukanmu begitu banyak." Jinyoung lagi-lagi bergumam menggoda di depan bibirnya, napas panas saling beradu namun bibir mereka sama sekali tak bersentuhan.

"Buat aku." Jihoon berucap halus, memikat dan menggoda, "Buat aku menginginkanmu, Jinyoung."

Kecupan itu terjadi, penuh liur dan basah. Panas sekaligus penuh percikan mengejutkan. Jinyoung tak perlu muluk merobek kemejanya karena ia suka Jihoon yang merintih kacau dengan kemeja Armani masih terpasang. Ia terlihat panas sekaligus seksi dan itu salah satu seks menakjubkan mereka. Kurangnya persiapan dan Jihoon itu sangat suka dikasari, suka bagaimana dirinya akan lecet, tak bisa berjalan baik. Karena itulah tandanya ia **milik** Jinyoung. Jihoon _suka_ ditandai, diklaim dan digunakan.

"Sial, kau memang rubah licik." Jinyoung berbisik putus-putus, ia memajukan pinggangnya kuat, membiarkan dirinya berada lebih dalam, lebih melebarkan Jihoon dibawah sana, membiarkan Jihoon ringsek dan Jinyoung makin jatuh saat Jihoon kacau. Kacau karenanya.

 _He fucking wants to ruin and wreck Jihoon, make him mess like shit yet_ _in the end he still looks beautifully ethereal with damp hair, watery eyes, glistening skin and red plump lips._

Jihoon tersedak, semuanya terasa panas membuat kepala pening. Hanya bisa mengerang begitu kerasnya ketika Jinyoung terus memangkas titik fatal terdalamnya dengan ganas, tanpa berhenti dan cepat. Tangannya mengambil leher Jinyoung, mengarahkan untuk berbagi beberapa ciuman kacau.

"Kau milikku." Jinyoung menggeram, jemarinya menarik kasar rambut Jihoon, membuatnya mendongak dengan kenikmatan mendera-dera, membiarkan Jinyoung memberi tanda lebih banyak ditulang leher dan bahunya.

Napas yang terburu-buru, gerakan pinggang yang cepat dan semakin ceroboh, erangan serta geraman yang saling melengkapi. Saat itulah mereka datang, bersamaan dengan pandangan putih sesaat. Dahi mereka bersentuhan dengan keringat panas dan Jihoon bergumam tanpa kejelasan tapi, Jinyoung dapat memahaminya.

"Hanya untukmu, hanya untukmu, Jinyoung."

Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan daripada melakukan apapun bersama orang yang cintai, kagumi dan kau puja. Jantung Jihoon selalu berdebar, ringsek banyak sekali akibat Jinyoung. Perlakuannya tidak dapat ditolak tapi, itulah kecintaannya, kesukaannya. Ia tidak akan melepas Jinyoung semudah apapun yang lain ekspektasikan.

Karena Jihoon sudah terikat mati, habis menetap pada salah satu masyarakat berpengaruh ditanah negara ini.

Hanya untuk…

…Bae Jinyoung.

 **.**

Jihoon selalu tidak menyukai ini. Jinyoung selalu memaksanya untuk pergi ke _headquarter_ ; nama beken dari markas. Tempat Sehun membangun semuanya dan sekarang Jinyoung menjadi peringkat tertinggi. Penguasa, pemimpin atau apalah itu. Belum secara resmi memang namun, Sehun sudah menurunkan pangkatnya menjadi _appa_ biasa. Jihoon tidak peduli juga. Mau bagaimanapun Jinyoung nantinya, dia tetap milik Jihoon.

Tidak ada pendapat lain.

Oh iya. Masalah _headquarter_ , itu selalu menjadi topik menjengkelkan. Disana Jihoon hanya akan menggelung manis dipangkuan Jinyoung, memainkan ponselnya kebosanan atau mendengarkan rapat yang isinya tentang laporan dari masing-masing Ketua Divisi masing-masing.

Terdengar berisik ditelinga Jihoon, siapa juga yang mau duduk disana seharian? Oke, mungkin hanya beberapa jam.

"Jinyoung, ini selalu menjadi hal kubenci." bisik Jihoon. Mereka berdua baru saja memasuki _headquarter_ dengan langkah-langkah santai mendominasi. Jinyoung dengan menyebalkannya menggenggam jemari Jihoon, saling mengait penuh ketergantungan. Menyatakan secara gamblang kalau Jihoon adalah miliknya, pasangannya, rajanya.

Lain halnya Jihoon. Ia terlalu peka dengan keadaan sekitar bukan keinginannya, tinggal separo tahun lebih bersama Jinyoung membuatnya sekarang lebih baik dalam membaca keadaan. Terlalu baik malah. Apalagi saat melewati koridor dengan segala hormat dari yang lain tapi, sekali lagi Jihoon tahu.

 _'Dia tidak lebih baik dari siapapun.'_

 _'Bukankah peringkatnya lebih rendah daripada yang tidak punya tato?'_

 _'Menyedihkan. Kupikir bos bisa lebih baik dalam memilih, well, pasangan.'_

 _'Aku tidak terkejut kalau nantinya Wolves jatuh dengan mudah.'_

Sindiran tak bersuara. Jihoon dapat membacanya hanya berupa pandangan mata.

Demi apa! Jihoon bukan seseorang yang tersentuh akan pecah-belah, berserakan atau tidak dapat diperbaiki. Ia sehat secara pasti dengan surat keterangan dokter dan dapat menggunakan tendangan udara maupun tinju bajanya jika kau mau.

"Sudah kubilang berhenti memperhatikan terlalu banyak mereka yang dibawahmu. Mereka lebih tidak berguna darimu, _hyeong_." Jinyoung terlalu mempermudahnya. Bajingan tidak berperasaan. Ini bukan masalah berguna atau tidak, penting atau tidak. Jihoon tidak suka diremehkan, merendahkan perspektif terhadapnya sama saja menyenggol harga yang diangkatnya.

Jadi, teringat cerita Youngmin _hyeong_.

("Aku dulunya seorang yang _normal_ , biasa-biasa saja. Karena aku takut membebani Donghyun jadi, aku berlatih tanpa sadar. Donghyun juga memberiku satu-dua pelajaran, kadang dia malah ingin aku putus darinya karena katanya dia membawa pengaruh tidak bagus padaku. Itu masa-masa berat tapi, aku, _yeah_ , bisa dibilang bebal. Aku ingin, maka harus kucapai."

Mendengarkan cerita Youngmin _hyeong_ sama sekali hanya membuat _mood_ miliknya turun-naik. Jihoon tidak ingin berurusan lebih banyak dengan kehidupan kriminal berdarah-darah, karena menjadi _pacar-seorang-mafia-tapi-itu-terlihat-drama-sekali_ sudah lebih dari cukup.)

Dan dipikir-pikir bukankah kalau sekarang dirinya harus mempunyai pandangan seperti Youngmin kedepannya. Menjaga diri lebih baik daripada tidak. Bukankah dirinya juga harus berpikir realistis terhadap keadaannya sekarang? Dirinya tanpa pelatihan diantara kubangan mereka yang lihai? Lebih baik mengembangkan diri daripada dalam bahaya sendirian, bukan?

Jihoon menarik genggaman tangan mereka berdua sebelum mencapai _lift_ , keduanya berhenti dengan pandangan bertanya Jinyoung dan Jihoon mendongak, matanya berkemilau penuh percaya diri, "Jin, aku ingin berlatih."

Jinyoung mendelik tidak terima, " _Hyeong_! Kemarin-kemarin melihat darah becek saja sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Jangan coba-coba."

 _Sialan_. Kehadiran Jinyoung menekannya, persis seperti awal mula pertemuan Jihoon dengan _appa_ , Oh Sehun. Kekuasaannya meluber terlalu banyak, pekat dan melebar kemana-mana. Hanya dengan tatapan menajam, Jihoon rasa lehernya meremang. Beberapa bawahan mundur teratur, terlalu banyak suasana menegangkan membuat keadaan tidak nyaman sama sekali.

"Jinyoung, aku tidak suka dengan keadaanku sendiri. Aku benci dengan diriku seperti ini. Jadi, kau cukup pergi dengan urusanmu dan aku akan belajar dengan _hyeong_ yang lain."

 _Matanya. Bangsat. Kenapa mata Jihoon bersinar terlalu banyak, terlalu bergelimangan, terlalu terang?_ Itu menyita pikiran pikiran Jinyoung. Ia tidak suka dengan urusan mata Jihoon. Itu menghentaknya terlalu kejam untuk mengikuti permintaan Jihoon. Apapun itu.

Jinyoung lemah tanpa sadar, ikut tunduk.

Terhadap presensi seorang Park Jihoon.

"Kalau itu mau _hyeong_." Jinyoung tersenyum maklum, terlihat pengertian seperti malaikat walau kenyataan begitu berbanding sebaliknya, menyentak jemari mereka agar Jihoon lebih mendekat dan berucap tanpa beban, "Aku akan menagih kemampuanmu tiap akhir pekan."

"Terserah." Jihoon mengendikkan bahunya kemudian tersenyum lucu dengan gigi-gigi yang tertata bagus, menggemaskan sekali, "Kalau begitu aku akan pulang sekarang dan melakukan latihan."

Jinyoung mengernyit tidak suka, "Cepat sekali. Tidak mau menemaniku dulu? Nanti rindu bagaimana?"

Hei! Mereka baru saja sampai disini dan Jihoon sudah ingin kembali? Jinyoung masih ingin bermanja dengan Jihoon, masih ingin mendekapnya nyaman atau sekedar mendusel keenakan dileher bagus milik Jihoon.

Jihoon memberi satu kecupan dalam dibibir Jinyoung, "Ini cukup?"

Kenapa dirinya harus luluh lagi dengan kecupan kecil dari Jihoon? Itu polos sekaligus membuat jemari kaki-kakinya melengkung. Sekali lagi, Jinyoung lemah dengan apapun dengan yang berhubungan dengan Park Jihoon. Ini gila.

Jinyoung menggeleng dan Jihoon kembali menjatuhkan satu, dua, tiga kecupan. Wajahnya sedikit merengut saat Jinyoung menahan pinggangnya sementara dan menggigit bibir Jihoon keterlaluan hingga bengkak seperti bekas gigitan nyamuk.

"Sekarang impas." Jinyoung tertawa bahagia dengan lampu terang menggantung tepat dibawah mereka, Jihoon bersumpah kalau dirinya melihat _Halo_. Jinyoung bergema dengan aura maskulin menyenangkannya, Jihoon terkikik tanpa sadar.

"Aku pergi dulu." Jihoon melepas genggaman tangan mereka sedikit tidak rela kemudian membagi kecupan dibibir Jinyoung sekali lagi.

Jinyoung merapikan poni hitam Jihoon yang tumpang tindih terkena derasnya pendingin ruangan. Lagipula kenapa pengurus gedung menyalakan pendingin ruangan sederas ini padahal baru jam sembilan pagi? Sudahlah. Jinyoung tersenyum ringkas begitu poni pacarnya rapi dan berucap, "Jangan lupa beritahu _appa_ dan _baba_."

"Um!"

Dengungan lugas tanggap dari Jihoon adalah hal yang terakhir Jinyoung dengar sebelum dia pergi bersama sopir yang menunggu di depan parkiran. Jinyoung hanya menggeleng begitu melihat Jihoon berlari seolah memenangkan undian hadiah super besar.

 **.**

Jihoon baru pertama kali bertemu Sihyun dan Yongguk waktu mereka sekeluarga mengadakan makan malam.

Jinyoung pernah bilang kalau kedua _hyeong_ nya itu lebih suka menapaki tiap kota, tiap negara, tiap benua diseluruh dunia. Sihyun _hyeong_ adalah salah satu mereka yang dibayar mahal untuk mengambil nyawa tanpa bicara lebih banyak dan Yongguk _hyeong_ lebih suka memegang _sniper riffle_ mahal dengan tumpuan kuat juga menyukai tempat tinggi.

Itu awal mulanya. Sepasang kekasih itu akan menetap di Seoul kali ini beberapa bulan kedepan atas permintaan konsumen. Jihoon akan dilatih Sihyun dan Yongguk mengingat _appa_ dan _baba_ sedang berada di Islandia; mengunjungi hamparan melimpah es tempat syuting _serial_ terkenal.

(Padahal mereka sangat ingin mendidik Jihoon layaknya seperti Jinyoung.)

"Tanganmu harus lurus, Jihoon. Bahumu, tegapkan lagi dan matamu. Matamu harus fokus menuju target. Disana ada kepala. Pilihlah. Kepalamu yang lebih dulu atau kepalanya?"

Sihyun sedikit lebih tegas dari yang Jihoon ekspektasikan. Masih ingat dalam beberapa pikirannya, melihat Sihyun tertawa hingga bibirnya membentuk hati yang mendebarkan, perhatiannya Sihyun terhadap teman-temannya atau lihainya tangan itu dalam membuat berbagai masakan cicipannya hasil perjalanan luar negeri. Dia lebih kuat daripada penampilannya, persis seperti Hyungseob, Youngmin atau _baba_. Mereka luar biasa dalam kegemaran mereka masing-masing.

Bunyi beruntun desing kuat keluar dari pistol, Jihoon harus berjengit karena bunyinya terlalu menyakiti telinga dan tubuhnya sedikit mundur hampir terjungkal mengingat keseimbangannya yang bagus jadi ia tidak terjatuh. Sedikit mendumel, "Oh sialan! Kenapa efek dorongnya keras sekali?"

"Nanti juga terbiasa. Lakukan latihan tiap hari. Kuda-kudamu nanti akan kuat sedikit demi sedikit." Sihyun menepuk-nepuk paha Jihoon sedikit keras kemudian mendengus begitu melihat papan sasaran di depan, "Kemampuanmu menyebalkan sekali. Kau melemparkan tiga tembakan dan semuanya terlalu jauh dari perkiraanku. Tidak bisa kusimpulkan sama sekali."

Jihoon memandang kedepan, meringis tertahan dengan senyum bersalah karena dua dari tiga tembakannya bahkan tidak dapat mengenai sasaran. Satu kena dan tepat berada ditengah kepala.

Jihoon cemberut sedikit dalam dan menatap _hyeong_ nya penuh harap, "Apa tidak ada cara yang lebih singkat, _hyeong_? Kenapa dalam drama dan film, para amatiran dapat melakukannya dengan baik? Aku juga ingin seperti itu."

Sihyun tertawa lucu hingga matanya tidak terlihat, menepuk punggung Jihoon keras, "Senjata yang mereka pakai amatiran juga. Sudah tahu kalau apa yang ditelevisi itu cuma akting. Berhenti merengek."

" _Hyeong_! Aku tidak suka diremehkan! Kau tahu itu!"

Jihoon mendecih dan kembali mengambil pistol yang dijatuhkannya. Mengeluarkan _magazine_ yang kosong dan memasukkan dengan yang baru secara menawan, menarik _slide_ secara maksimal, melepas _safety lever_ begitu ringkas. Ia sering melihat Jinyoung melakukannya, itu terlihat seksi dan panas omong-omong.

"Makanya berhenti mengeluh." Sihyun membantu Jihoon untuk merapikan posisinya, meluruskan posisi lengan adiknya agar lebih baik, "Dan kemampuanmu dalam mengisi peluru lumayan. Lebih baik daripada pemula."

"Aku sering membuat Jinyoung untuk melakukan itu dihadapanku. Dia seksi ketika melakukannya."

"Kupikir kita memiliki beberapa kesamaan. Aku sangat suka saat Yongguk menggunakan _sniper riffle_ miliknya apalagi saat membidik dengan gaya alaminya dan menyeringai. Seksi yang menyegarkan."

" _Hyeong_ , bidikan Yongguk _hyeong_ berapa yang dapat ditempuhnya?"

"Yang kuingat sekitar satu koma tiga kilo. Itupun sedikit meleset dari tujuannya."

"Woah! Itu luar biasa! Bagaimana bisa melakukan tembakan sejauh itu? Woah!"

"Senjatanya juga berat, perlu persiapan lebih banyak untuk mendapatkan jarak yang diinginkan." Sihyun mundur begitu posisi dan postur Jihoon sudah sesuai, "Sekarang giliranmu untuk menunjukkan pesonamu, bawa semua niatmu Jihoon. Keinginanmu untuk berhasil."

Jihoon mengambil napas lewat hidungnya dan menghamburkan secara perlahan melewati bibirnya tenang. Pupilnya melakukan fokus tinggi pada sasaran di depannya kemudian menyeringai sembari bergumam, "Aku siap."

Perlu beberapa hari untuk Jihoon memperbaiki postur tubuhnya dengan benar sekaligus tidak terhentak kebelakang oleh efek dorongan dari tembakan pistol tangan. Dan lebih banyak hari untuk memperbaiki postur, kelihaian dalam mengganti peluru tidak akan berguna baik jika dirinya saja menembak masih sering belok kemana-mana.

Pekan pertama, Jinyoung tidak menagih kemampuannya. Pemuda itu urusannya beribu hingga harus melakukan beberapa eksekusi di akhir pekan, jabatan Ketua (hanya sementara sampai orang tua mereka pulang) membuat jadwalnya gila. Itu sangat menjengkelkan tapi, Jihoon mengerti Jinyoung seperti _appa_ dan _baba_. Jinyoung sedikit mudah dibaca, walaupun beberapa sikapnya tidak dapat Jihoon pahami sepenuhnya.

(Mungkin pengecualian bagi Jihoon kalau tentang kegiatan seks mereka yang kasar dan membuat bekas ditubuhnya. Tolong abaikan ini.)

"Jinyoung, berhenti memelukku. Fokusku terganggu." Jihoon bergerak terganggu, jemari kanannya mencoba untuk tidak menekan pelatuk serampangan ketika lengan kirinya terus menyikut Jinyoung yang berada dibelakangnya, memeluk pinggang Jihoon terlalu nyaman.

Ini pekan ketiga dan Jinyoung dalam keadaan libur. Benar-benar libur sampai Jinyoung mengajaknya seks (lagi) seharian dirumah dan menjanjikan _aftercare_ yang lembut sekaligus rileks. Jihoon sebenarnya suka dengan rencana itu tapi dia tidak mau hasil latihannya dibiarkan saja. Tolong sekali lagi abaikan ini.

"Aku merindukanmu." Jinyoung cemberut dan tangannya kurang ajar mengusap perut Jihoon, menjalar kedalam _hoodie_ kelabu Adidas dan jarinya bermain nyaman disana.

Jihoon menampar tangan Jinyoung pedas, "Kita melakukan seks beberapa kali dalam seminggu dan kau juga tidur memelukku erat setiap malam. Jadi, apa yang kau rindukan?"

"Waktu." jawab Jinyoung tandas dan spontan, "Aku merindukan waktu bersamamu."

Waktu adalah topik sensitif diantara mereka berdua. Jihoon tidak pernah menagih apapun dari Jinyoung tapi, mereka berdua tahu kalau itu waktu. Mereka menuntut waktu tapi, tidak ada pembicaraan lebih lanjut.

"Itu kewajibanmu. Aku tidak bisa selalu bersamamu tapi, jika kau merindukanku. Cukup ingat ada aku yang menunggumu dirumah, aku akan menyambutmu dengan pelukan, menghadiahi ciuman karena kau berhasil melalui harimu dengan baik." Jihoon menghamburkan napasnya lewat mulut tanpa sadar, "Jadi tahan sebentar, oke?

 _Seharusnya aku yang mengucapkan begitu padamu, hyeong._

"Kau benar-benar tipeku." Jinyoung tertawa dan itu terdengar menyegarkan, ujung hidungnya menggosok tengkuk Jihoon manja hingga menimbulkan sengatan nyaman, "Bagaimana ini? Aku semakin sayang padamu. Tolol sekali mereka yang tidak menyukaimu."

Jihoon sempat terkikik geli sebentar kemudian matanya langsung menyorot tidak suka kebelakang terganggu dan lehernya berputar cepat, "Sekarang lepas tanganmu sebelum aku mengacungkan pistol kearahmu."

Jinyoung melepas lengannya, hangat tubuh pacarnya langsung hilang dan ia tidak suka dengan keadaan begitu. Namun senyum menawan itu muncul, "Aku terkadang lupa dengan sikap galakmu. Tapi kuakui, kau terlihat panas dengan pistol digenggamanmu."

"Diam dan lihat diriku." desis Jihoon tajam dan Jinyoung hanya mengendikkan bahunya sebelum mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang, membiarkan Jihoon mengambil waktu dan tempat yang secukupnya.

Jihoon melepaskan lima tembakan beruntun, mengganti amunisi kilat dan melakukan tembakan sampai peluru habis. Sembilan dari sepuluh tembakannya sempurna kecuali terakhir, sedikit bergeser beberapa senti. Jihoon tersenyum gila, memutar handal pistol ditangannya, "Bagaimana? Suka?"

Ada sengatan berbahaya dari mata Jinyoung, begitu menakutkan dan dingin. Tatapannya mengais hal-hal tertentu dari mata Jihoon. Ini terlihat lebih kejam dari Jinyoung yang melakukan kekerasan dihadapannya. Senyum Jihoon berubah menjadi kerjapan tidak paham.

 _Siapa ini? Siapa yang dihadapannya?_

"Aku terangsang, demi apa. Bangsat. Jihoon benar-benar panas." gumam Jinyoung tidak tahu tempat.

Kemudian begitu cepat mengubah diri. Ia menampilkan gigi-gigi rapi cemerlangnya, tangannya mengambang dan mengelus perhatian rambut Jihoon dengan manis dan lembut, "Aku bangga padamu, Jihoon."

Jihoon cemberut, sejujurnya tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan Jinyoung. Jemarinya dengan kasar menepis tangan Jinyoung yang sibuk dengan kepalanya, mengelusnya seperti kucing rumahan lucu, "Jangan elus aku! Panggil aku _hyeong_ juga!"

 **.**

Jihoon punya kehidupan yang rata datar seperti aspal jalanan mulus. Jihoon jelas juga tidak ingin percintaan semacam dengan perempuan anak konglomerat, dengan bos besar diperusahaan raksasa, dengan psikopat gila, dengan _mafia_ kejam, dengan artis atau idol dan jenis percintaan kompleks lainnya yang lebih mirip drama daripada terjadi kenyataannya.

Ha.

Lagipula, dirinya yakin hal-hal seperti itu akan terjadi padanya.

Seratus persen yakin.

Dulunya.

Sebelum dirinya ikut ajakan Donghan (Jihoon selalu bertanya-tanya, Donghan mendapat tawaran pekerjaan ini darimana?) dan Seonho untuk mengambil kerja dengan upah fantastis hanya dengan mengangkut kerdus-kerdus barang.

Semua itu berakhir dengan cepat. Terlalu cepat hingga Jihoon kadang tidak nyaman dengan perubahan semena-mena. Hal-hal tidak terduga terus menggulungnya tanpa ampun.

Pertemuan memabukkan seperti badai musim panas.

Cukup satu tarikan kuat yang mengaburkan nalaritas dan mata gelap menghilangkan realita. Suara mendebarkan ataupun pandangan melumpuhkan pikiran Jihoon, membuat jantungnya mati sesaat. Menginginkan sentuhan lebih dihatinya, jantungnya, pipinya, tangannya, _**semuanya**_ **.** Jihoon merasa kacau sekaligus serakah jika berhubungan dengan pemuda dihadapannya.

Siapa orang itu?

Siapa yang mampu membuat jantungnya lebam tanpa disadari Jihoon sendiri?

Siapa yang berani mengambil **hati** Jihoon semudah ini?

Sebuah dosa yang melebur bersama kesempurnaan terbatas. Hanya satu di mata Jihoon, membuatnya jatuh gila-gilaan. Mengais lebih banyak perhatian namun, selalu ditolak Jihoon.

 _Bae-keparat-Jinyoung_ **.**

Jihoon jatuh cinta dengan orang tidak pernah diketahuinya, tidak dikenal secara pasti. Itu sebuah kekalahan terbesarnya.

Dan berani sekali orang yang membuatnya jatuh tak berdasar itu menatapnya sekejam itu, begitu tidak sopan santun untuk pertemuan pertama.

Jihoon tidak suka diremehkan, dipandang sebagai seorang yang rendah dan itu terlihat menyedihkan memikirkannya. Jelas Jihoon tidak suka.

 _Jinyoung selalu menjadi pengecualian._ Ada tensi yang membuatnya mabuk mengaburkan nalar, melakukan segala hal yang diperintahkan secara patuh hingga Jinyoung dapat mengontrol siapapun tanpa bantahan, persis seperti ayahnya (walaupun ayahnya begitu songong dan lucu, ada sisi-sisi yang mengejutkan).

"Dalam lututmu, Jihoon." suara Jinyoung kuat, terdengar dalam dan itu membuat Jihoon pusing akan panas dimana-mana. Ia hanya bisa menghamburkan napas dan matanya mulai berair ketika lututnya jatuh dilembutnya tempat tidur, wajahnya dibiarkan tenggelam dalam lautan halusnya bantal. Ujung kemeja toska lembut ikut tersingkap, membuat punggungnya terlihat. Begitu juga yang berkerut disana, terus berkedut meminta apapun untuk memenuhinya.

"Aku tidak dapat melihat lubangmu, _sugar._ " bisik Jinyoung mencandu, genggaman tangan panasnya mengusap belakang betis Jihoon memuja lalu mencengkram lembut penuh kehati-hatian pinggangnya, "Lebih tinggi lagi." lanjutnya begitu memikat.

 **Lagi**. Jihoon melakukannya, tanpa penolakan, tanpa bantahan, cepat dan terburu-buru. Semua tidak masuk akal lagi ketika Jihoon menyukainya. Menyukai jemari pucat Jinyoung memenuhi mulutnya hingga tersedak, menyukai usapan penuh afeksi dipaha dalamnya serta remasan halus yang memberi efek menyenangkan dan menyukai jemari lengket itu menerobos kenikmatannya, menggaruk lihai lubangnya begitu keras sampai Jihoon mengerang kacau, menangis terlalu banyak rasa yang mengerubungi dadanya sesak.

"Jin— kumohon— milikmu! Aku ingin milikmu!"

Mudah.

Mudah sekali menghancurkan Park Jihoon.

Jihoon tersengal begitu hangat sentuhan Jinyoung hilang, tidak terasa lagi, tubuhnya bergetar meminta hal lebih. Tidak ada Jinyoung. Tidak ada hangatnya, jemarinya, sentuhannya, "Jinyoung— kau kemana, astaga, aku ingin dirimu. Aku ingin, kumohon, Jinyoung!"

Tidak dapat menahan lagi. Jihoon mencoba mengambil udara tapi hanya merintih kepayahan begitu bunyi _belt_ berat dilepas, berderak menghempas lantai.

"Aku akan masuk, sayang. Tidak akan berhenti seberapapun kau memintanya. Sampai perutmu penuh diisi."

Jihoon terdengar putus asa begitu Jinyoung meringsek terlalu dalam, hentakannya terlalu cepat, keras sekali.

Tersentak menuju deru memabukkan, sibuk mengais kenikmatan yang menyenangkan dan terpenuhi. Begitu antisipatifnya bunyi becek menggoda yang terlihat kotor. Pandangan Jihoon memburam, perutnya keram dahsyat, pahanya sudah kesemutan menahan segalanya saat Jinyoung tidak mau berhenti malah menjatuhkan gigitan keras dipunggungnya.

Park Jihoon sekali lagi jatuh.

Dalam dominasi kuat Bae Jinyoung.

 **.**

"Angkat tanganmu, _pretty boy_."

Kenapa bisa seperti ini?

Rasanya tadi Jihoon hanya sedang mencari resep _pie_ buah dan sedang mencoba kemampuannya di dapur. Ia masih berpakaian kurang etis dengan kemeja Armani milik Jinyoung yang terkancing salah tempat dan bokser nyaman di kaki bagusnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, ada seseorang masuk. Pakaian hitam, menggunakan masker dan topi sama warna. Menodong pisau dengan gaya amatir. Perampok menyebalkan. Kenapa rumah dengan keamanan tinggi bisa diterobos semudah ini dengan perampok amatir? Jihoon akan memberi keluhan terhadap Jinyoung nanti.

Kenapa kejadian-kejadian mengejutkan penuh ketegangan selalu terjadi padanya?

"Ini mulai menjengkelkan. Tidak ada siapapun dirumah, pembantu, penjaga, _appa_ , _baba_ _,_ teman-teman maupun _hyeong-nim_. Mereka pada kemana, _huh_? Jinyoung masih tidur juga." Jihoon mendumel tidak senang. Bangun terlambat dari kebiasaannya dan mendapati _pancake_ sudah dingin dimeja makan. Semua orang juga hilang.

Tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari _weekend_ hari ini.

"Tuan pencuri, aku tidak punya uang. Hanya punya tabungan dan kartu kredit. Kau maunya berapa? Nanti kuambilkan." tanya Jihoon, wajahnya tertekuk tidak senang.

"Aku tidak main-main."

"Aku juga tidak."

Tangan Jihoon bergerak mengacaukan laci dibelakangnya. Ia pernah ingat kalau baba menyimpan setidaknya satu pistol disana, dibalik satu set pisau dapur yang berkilat dapat memutuskan jari. Mendapatkan dengan mudah dan menggenggam pas seperti kebiasaan, Jihoon maju tergesa, tendangan udaranya mengacaukan pegangan perampok begitu ringan dan pisau jatuh terlempar dengan bunyi menyakitkan.

"Ada kata terakhir?"Jihoon menekan ujung pistolnya ditengah dada perampok, memutar pistolnya jahil dengan senyum licik.

"Mungkin itu seharusnya menjadi kata-kataku." sindir perampok tidak mau kalah. Matanya melirik melewati bahu Jihoon.

Semuanya terasa lebih memakan adrenalin ketika Jihoon merasakan dingin tajam dilehernya, menekan secara menuntut tapi tidak membuat luka. Suara dibelakangnya menyadarkan kesenangan Jihoon.

"Jatuhkan pistolmu."

Jihoon menjatuhkan senjatanya dan refleks mengangkat tangan. Mencibir disalah satu sudut pikirannya kalau perampok itu punya teman dan bertambah kesal saat seorang lagi muncul dari balik pintu dapur. Berapa banyak teman yang dibawa perampok amatir ini?

" _Hyeong_! Aku lapar! Pembantu masak apa hari ini?" suara Jinyoung mengejutkan datang dari atas, turun dengan langkah menyeret ditangga dengan kaos dan celana _training_ nyaman, rambut kelabunya mencuat ke berbagai tempat, kulitnya terlihat lebih pucat terkena matahari pagi. Ada aroma segar _aftershave_ menenangkan. _So freaking domestic._

Langkahnya berhenti di undakan terakhir, matanya melakukan fokus hebat walaupun baru bangun tidur, melihat beberapa orang yang bersama Jihoon di dapur.

Jihoon bersuara tidak suka, "Pada kemana semuanya? Lihat apa yang terjadi! Kita sedang dirampok."

"Aku memberikan satu hari libur penuh. Kupikir kita akan melakukan seks seharian jadi, bukankah lebih baik semua orang tidak mendengar racauan memikatmu itu?" Jinyoung mencoba merapikan rambutnya, menilai satu demi satu orang yang berdiri selain pacarnya.

Ada sedikit merah menawan mengumpul diwajah Jihoon, "Terserah. Cepat bantu aku. Bukankah kau ingin makan? Dan kita bisa melakukan rencanamu setelahnya."

Raut Jinyoung langsung berubah kesenangan dan Jihoon memutar matanya karena Jinyoung mudah untuk dipahami (mudah dikonsolidasi juga).

Tiga orang lain maju perlahan, Seolah mempermainkan Jinyoung. Seolah tidak susah untuk menjatuhkan seorang Bae Jinyoung. Mereka tertawa lebar dan jahat meremehkan lawan dan Jinyoung tidak suka, karena tawa yang mereka suguhkan tidak bagus sama sekali. Sedikit mengecewakan juga.

Dongho _hyeong_ memberi pelajaran yang bagus untuknya dan Jinyoung mengaplikasikan dengan baik, memutar lengan mereka hingga salah arah dan patahkan saja tulang leher tanpa basa-basi. Mungkin sedikit memakai hapkido ajaran Seungwoo _hyeong_ untuk melakukan pertahanan. Tiga orang mudah jatuh secepat itu.

"Jangan mendekat. Dia akan mati."

Ancaman klasik yang sering dipertontonkan dalam drama. Jihoon mencibir, "Bunuh saja aku. Dirimu bahkan keluargamu tidak akan baik-baik saja kedepannya." Perampok itu mengeratkan giginya kuat dan semakin menekan pisau dileher Jihoon, menimbulkan luka gores kecil, namun berdarah.

Semuanya berhenti dimata Jihoon. Ia selalu ingat apa yang dikatakan setiap karakter jahat dalam beberapa film tontonannya. _**Darah akan dibayar darah**_. Jinyoung selalu menerapkan hal itu. Tidak ada pengampunan ataupun kasihan. Dunia kejam, sama halnya dengan Wolves.

"Kau melukainya. Kau melukainya. Kau melukainya." Jinyoung bergumam, tidak berhenti dan berjalan pasti, melangkah pelan layaknya pemangsa yang menemukan korban segar. Intimidasi meluber terlalu banyak memenuhi ruangan, membuat Jihoon gusar. Sekitarnya memberat, tensi mencekam.

Ini tidak baik. Ini buruk. Ini sudah diluar kemampuan Jihoon.

Jinyoung sedang marah dan dipastikan akan melakukan hal-hal diluar nalar.

Cepat. Cepat sekali. Jihoon tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tahu-tahu dirinya terlepas. Sekarang pandangannya hanya merah, merah besi karat dengan bau yang khas. Perampok itu terduduk, bersender di konter dengan kedua lengan hampir putus. Jinyoung berjongkok dihadapannya dengan pisau digenggaman dan bola mata disamping tubuhnya. Teriakan menyakiti telinga sekaligus deguk tangis dari perampok terdengar.

"Kau menangis? Aku hanya mengambil sebelah matamu. Itu lumayan beruntung." Jinyoung mengacungkan pisaunya tinggi, darah menitik perlahan. Wajahnya terlihat muram, "Bagaimana kalau yang satunya kuambil juga? Kau tidak perlu membuang air matamu."

Jihoon tersedak ludahnya sendiri, tidak dapat berkata atau sekedar berteriak. Terlalu jelas, terlalu rumit, terlalu diluar akal sehat. Ketika pisau itu melewati udara, menancap erat ditarik terlalu lekas dan menimbulkan bunyi becek pedih. Satu bola mata kembali keluar, menggelinding mudah seperti bola.

Perampok itu tidak bersuara, mungkin pingsan mengingat dadanya masih berderak naik turun.

"Kau masih hidup? Masih bisa bernapas?" pisau ditangan Jinyoung bermain-main ditenggorokan, sedikit menekannya tidak menimbulkan luka, "Kalau kau hidup, aku akan mencarimu, memberikanmu peringatan karena telah melukai **milikku**. Tapi aku sedang berbaik hati."

Jinyoung menekan pisau dalam mulut terbuka perampok itu pelan, terlampau pelan. Memaksanya sampai menembus tulang langit-langit mulut. Darah langsung menggenang setiap Jinyoung menekannya semakin dalam. Perampok itu terbatuk, memuntahkan darah sehingga merajalela kemana-mana. Jinyoung mendecih jijik ketika muncratan tersembur sampai ke wajahnya.

Bunyi desing mengacaukan segalanya. Jinyoung menoleh terganggu, mendapati Jihoon memegang pistol kemudian jatuh terduduk. Lemas-lemas dilututnya tidak dapat dikompromi lagi. _Cukup sudah. Jangan dilanjutkan lagi._

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jinyoung bertanya dan Jihoon berbagi pandangan dengannya.

"Aku menembaknya." tangan Jihoon bergetar, bukan, bukan pistol, bukan membunuh yang membuatnya bergetar hebat. Jinyoung, hanya Jinyoung yang berdarah begitu pekat merah dibajunya, wajah dan lehernya. Tidak ada yang lebih menyeramkan dari senyuman keji Jinyoung saat melakukan penyiksaan. Wajahnya yang tidak puas terus mencari kesenangan.

Jihoon mual dibeberapa keadaan. Padahal ia sudah melihat Jinyoung berkali-kali melakukan apapun terhadap korbannya. Ini terlalu nyata dan Jihoon ngilu jika terlalu banyak memperhatikan. Hanya ada satu konklusi pasti, Jinyoung sudah mati rasa.

" _Hyeong_? Kau baik?"

"Pertanyaan apa itu? Baik? Kau membunuh pria itu perlahan, dihadapanku, bermain-main meruntuhkan mentalku perlahan Jinyoung. Dia tersiksa begitu juga aku. Beberapa pikiranku runtuh, hancur tanpa sadar." mata Jihoon panas, begitu juga wajahnya. Emosi merebak kemana-mana dengan kepalanya pusing luar biasa.

Jinyoung mendekat, tangannya terulur untuk membersihkan pipi Jihoon yang sudah kejatuhan air mata. Jihoon mundur tergesa, menghindarinya, "Jangan mendekat. Aku tidak mau kemeja milikmu berdarah. Perlu banyak usaha untuk menghilangkannya."

Jinyoung mengerang frustrasi, "Aku punya satu lemari kemeja yang lain dan kau takut kemeja milikku kotor? Bilang saja kau benci kotor."

Jihoon mengangguk, dirinya sudah dapat menenangkan diri.

"Kau tahu aku, Jinyoung. Jadi cepat mandi sana, aku tidak tahan mencium bau darah." Jihoon mengibaskan tangannya, hidungnya ditutup dengan jemari satunya. Menatap Jinyoung menyelidik dari atas sampai kebawah.

Jinyoung mengulurkan jemarinya yang basah terkena darah untuk digenggam, "Temani aku mandi. Ada _bath bomb_ aroma stroberi, warnanya merah muda, baru kubeli kemarin."

Jihoon mendecak. Ini namanya suap terselubung, Jinyoung terlalu paham kecintaannya akan merah muda apalagi stroberi dan membujuknya dengan cara singkat. Benar-benar pacar idaman, jika tidak ada namanya Wolves. Tapi, itu lebih baik. Jihoon menyukai Jinyoung sebagaimanapun dirinya, seperti apapun Jinyoung, ia tetap tidak bisa kemana-mana. Jihoon berucap sinis, "Brengsek. Stroberi adalah kelemahanku, bangsat."

Tapi, tangan Jinyoung digenggamnya. Erat, tidak melepas.

 **.**

Jihoon tidak pernah menyambut pagi sesuram ini, hanya ada suasana gelap, terlalu gelap dan suram. Satu setengah tahun terlalu cepat melambung dan suasana suram di rumah benar-benar dapat dipahami baginya. Apalagi memasak dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, tanpa emosi. Itu benar-benar menakutkan.

"Jihoon, kau baik? Apa perlu bantuan?" Hyungseob bertanya hati-hati, sedikit takut juga kalau nantinya Jihoon berteriak, mungkin mampu menyadarkan orang tuanya yang masih bergelung dengan bantal super nyaman. Sehun dan Luhan baru datang subuh dari Buraaj, menikmati liburan disana.

"Hm." Jihoon menjawab dengan deheman singkat.

Ini semakin menakutkan. Seburuk apapun _mood_ Jihoon, selelah apapun dirinya, ia selalu tersenyum (walau itu terlihat tidak meyakinkan) setidaknya dia akan memulai pembicaraan sekenanya. Berbeda dengan cemberut itu, mata beku itu dan wajah kaku itu.

"Apa karena Jinyoung sudah pergi terlalu lama?" lagi-lagi Hyungseob memberikan pertanyaan sangat ringan.

Memang. Bae Jinyoung harus dipaket ke Sevilla beberapa waktu lalu untuk mengawasi bisnis _human trafficking_ yang akhir-akhir ini sempat terendus oleh agen federal atau pertahanan nasional disana. Dipastikan ada tikus-tikus kecil membocorkan beberapa informasi dan Jinyoung tidak ingin apa yang dibangun ayahnya lebur sangat mudahnya.

Jihoon langsung menoleh dari wajan yang berbunyi desisan minyak beradu dengan panas membara menimbulkan harum daging terbakar. Dua potong tipis _bacon_ sudah hampir gosong langsung diangkatnya.

"Dia tidak kembali selama satu bulan, Seob! Bayangkan! Seorang Bae Jinyoung yang tidak bisa lepas dariku bisa-bisanya meninggalkanku kesepian berkarat disini selama satu bulan!" Jihoon menyerocos begitu cepat. Tangannya mengambil semangkuk nasi yang mengukus hangat, satu toples _kimchi_ baru saja keluar oven dan menatanya dimeja.

Hyungseob mencibir, "Terus kenapa? Jinyoung hanya pergi satu bulan. Aku bahkan sekarang ditinggalkan Woojin setengah tahun. Sialan itu! Aku jadi ingin menonjoknya."

"Hah? Setengah tahun? Untuk apa?" wajah Jihoon mengkerut tidak setuju, pantas akhir-akhir ini Woojin tidak tertangkap dalam peredaran, "Setidaknya Woojin sangat-tidak-bisa-dikompromi kalau sayang padamu. Sebagai kesatuan _bunssodan_ , aku tidak bisa terima ini! Nanti kubantu jika ingin menonjoknya."

"Dia melakukan _undercover_ di mafia sebelah." ujar Hyungseob dengan helaan napas berat, duduk semampai diseberang Jihoon yang menawarinya makan; disahuti gelengan sembari ucapan kalau dirinya sudah makan pagi-pagi buta karena bangun di jam-jam tak etis.

Kadang-kadang Hyungseob harus meringis dengan cemberut dalam ketika punggungnya beringsut mundur. Tidak ada. Tidak ada panasnya dada Woojin yang sering mendekapnya. Dan itu sering membuatnya bangun dini hari sekedar mencari _notif_ dari ponselnya.

"Oh. Oke. Jadi, bagaimana ganja dirumahmu?"

"Hidup dengan baik." sebelum Hyungseob cemberut mengingat beberapa memorinya, "Ada beberapa anjing nakal mencuri dua-tiga akar kemarin. Hampir saja aku menembaknya jika pencuri itu bukan anak sekolahan, demi apa, ada yang menyuruhnya untuk mengambil beberapa lalu membakar seluruh kebunku. Memang mudah apa menangkar tanaman sebanyak itu."

Jihoon mengambil satu suapan penuh _kimchi_ oranye asam lalu mengangguk-angguk paham. Bahkan, _bacon_ setengah gosong bahkan terasa hambar begitu memakannya. Mungkin efek rindu Jinyoung yang membuat semua dipengecapnya hambar.

"Bagaimana kalau cari pria lain dulu? Lagipula mereka tidak akan pulang dalam waktu dekat." Hyungseob menjentikkan jarinya ketika memberikan suatu usulan yang terdengar menyegarkan disela kebosanan mendera-dera seperti ini.

"Call! Kita harus mencari selingkuhan yang kaya, harus tampan juga." Jihoon tidak pernah secepat ini menyetujui usulan, apalagi dari Hyungseob. Menyatakan 'huuray' menggunakan kepalan tangan terangkat hingga gelang perak dengan gantungan kepala serigala bergoyang —ini usul Jihoon atas gelang pasangan antara dirinya dengan Jinyoung.

"Jihoon, kenapa selera kita sangat mirip?" Hyungseob bertepuk tangan dengan tambahan mata yang berkemilau bahagia menemukan sahabat sejatinya. Matanya langsung menyipit dengan tanda-tanda banyak ide, "Jadi, kita harus mulai merencanakan ini. Besok baru eksekusi."

(Nyatanya, rencana mereka terbabat habis karena satu pesan dari Jinyoung kalau dirinya akan mengambil penerbangan menjelang siang besok dan mengajak Jihoon kencan berikutnya. Hyungseob langsung mendesah kecewa berharap kalau Woojin datang selekas mungkin dari penyamarannya.)

 **.**

" _Baby_." Jihoon menggeram tertahan ketika wanita dipangkuannya mulai melakukan ciuman ringan dileher begitu banyak, jemarinya memegang gelas _vodka martini_ dingin membuat kepala melayang dan lengan satunya memeluk pinggang wanita berpakaian gaun pas badan dengan tali spageti biru gelap.

"Sayang, kumohon." wanita itu memelas dengan nada mendayu-dayu, ingin mendorong tubuh Jihoon kebelakang agar mereka terhempas pada ranjang dibelakangnya tapi pria itu tidak tunduk, hanya dekapan dipinggang semakin mengerat.

Jihoon mengambil satu tegukan tandas, kepalanya berputar menyenangkan sampai-sampai ia mendesah suka dengan sensasinya, anting salibnya bergemerincing setiap kali bergerak terlampau banyak. Melempar gelas ke lantai hingga berdenting, Jihoon rasa sudah tidak sanggup lagi, "Aku terus menahan diriku tapi saat ini— saat keadaannya seperti ini. Aku pikir semuanya sudah mulai gila."

Waktu berhenti pada hembusan napas wanita dalam dekapannya. Ia melotot seolah matanya bisa keluar dan bibir terbuka dengan ucapan terbata, "Kau— sayang— kenapa—" batuk darah yang melimpah mengotori kemeja biru pastel Jihoon.

Jihoon dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya mendorong wanita itu hingga terjatuh, terbaring tanpa sebab tak bisa bergerak karena perutnya terburai basah. Ada moncong panas dari Smith & Wesson 500 Magnum ditelapak tangan Jihoon sebelum masuk lagi kedalam sakunya aman, ia berjongkok dengan kerjapan inosen, "Apa memang pacarnya Hao Zhi Li selemah ini?"

Bibir wanita itu semakin bergetar, tak sanggup berteriak ketika Jihoon mematahkan satu demi satu jemarinya yang elegan dengan kuteks sama warna dengan gaunnya. Mata Jihoon menyorotkan kebosanan tanpa bersalah sembari mematahkan jari manis wanita itu sangat mudah, "Aku jadi pacarnya Jinyoung saja bisa menjaga diri. Seharusnya kau sadar, ada _**serigala**_ yang sedang memperhatikanmu dari jauh, mendekatimu dengan kelembutan sebelum jatuh dalam perangkap kejam."

Wanita itu terbatuk keras sampai-sampai muncratan darah keluar dan menempel dibeberapa bagian wajah maupun leher Jihoon; tapi tak dipedulikan sama sekali.

"Kenapa kau lambat sekali mati?" Jihoon bertanya semakin tidak paham, jemarinya menusuk-nusuk perut wanita penuh main-main yang berlubang akibat tembakannya dan semakin menyukai sensasi pekat yang memenuhi tangannya.

Darah.

Pekat.

Ditangannya.

Jihoon ingin mengeluarkan tawa besarnya, malah hanya kikikan jahat yang keluar, "Kenapa Jinyoung tidak bilang dari dulu kalau rasanya seperti ini? Aku bisa sinting, astaga, sangat suka sekali dengan sensasinya."

(Mungkin lain kali Jihoon akan meminta seks dengan baluran darah dimana-mana.)

Derak napas yang mati atau sekedar dada tak memompa udara naik turun lagi membuat Jihoon berhenti mengaduk perut wanita itu. Mengelap tangannya pada gaun biru malam tanpa rasa bersalah hingga hilang darah yang mengotori tangan bagus sekaligus cemerlangnya; walaupun masih meninggalkan beberapa dikuku-kukunya, itu hal mudah.

Ia berdiri dan membuka pintu kamar sewaan salah satu bar _elite_ dikeramaian kota besar Seoul. Berjalan keluar dengan langkah-langkah ringan menuju ujung lorong. Hanya mendapati Jinyoung bersandar pada dinding, pakaian gelap berbaur dengan lampu temaram, sebelah tangan memegang rokok yang masih menyala dan mata menatap awas sekeliling.

"Hai, _sugar_." sapa Jinyoung saat matanya mampu menangkap Jihoon yang berjalan kearahnya. Asap keluar dari mulut akibat gerusan nikotin yang dinikmatinya terlihat seperti pria jahat panas, bertanya tidak menyakiti, "Sudah selesai?"

Jinyoung semakin mendekat, tangannya mengambil anak rambut disekitar telinga Jihoon, menyelipkan beberapa helai kebelakang telinga dengan gerakan manis. Jinyoung sedikit merunduk, mengecup main-main sudut bibir Jihoon beberapa kali sebelum berbisik mudah, "Padahal aku ingin sekali menemanimu melakukan tugas tapi, _a_ _ppa_ memberiku tugas tambahan sebelum bisa menemuimu. Kau tidak tahu betapa merindunya aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan _hyeong_ selama satu bulan."

Jihoon menggembungkan pipinya merajuk, "Bae Jinyoung, aku kotor." jemarinya masih suka bergerak sesuka hati, menyukai bagaimana ujung telunjuknya mengetuk dagu Jinyoung pelan sebelum jatuh ke bahu, mencengkram tipis kemeja hijau gelap Jinyoung. Ia mengedipkan matanya menawan, terlihat inosen berbeda dengan senyum miring yang muncul disudut bibirnya.

Jinyoung tertawa mendebarkan, tangannya mengulur untuk menggenggam jemari Jihoon, membuat saling berselisihan satu sama lain, "Biar aku membersihkanmu dirumah nanti, _hyeong_."

"Kencannya?"

"Bisa dilakukan besok."

Bae Jinyoung diam-diam jatuh meradang tidak mampu ditahan saat melihat Jihoon berdarah-darah apalagi wajah dan lehernya. Ia selalu suka, selalu cinta saat Jihoon mulai gila sekaligus mengais dosanya sendiri.

 **.**

Jihoon tidak pernah sebosan ini, astaga, berapa _milkshake_ stroberi yang sudah masuk perutnya juga berapa ribu won habis akibat minuman memikat itu. Ia mengaduk tanpa minat minuman yang hampir habis sepenuhnya. Menunggu setengah jam terdengar lama.

"Katanya kencan setelah menyelesaikan laporan." komentarnya telak, memainkan ponselnya yang tidak berkedip akibat tidak adanya _bar_ notifikasi penting.

Suara lonceng pintu terburu-buru dan langkah kaki cepat-cepat sebelum todongan senjata merajalela keseluruh ruangan. Seseorang berteriak, "Berjongkok dan angkat tangan kalian!"

 _Perampokan? Disaat seperti ini? LAGI?!_ Pikiran Jihoon berteriak penuh kesal setengah mati. Ia hanya ingin menikmati kencan penuh romantisme dan lagi-lagi tak bisa lepas sedikitpun dari hormon adrenalin yang penuh dengan senjata berapi atau darah.

Hidupnya bahkan sebelum bertemu Jinyoung tidak sedramatisir ini!

"Bisa lebih sial lagi daripada ini." Jihoon mau tak mau ikut berjongkok, mengangkat kedua tangannya malas-malasan. Tidak ingin buang-buang tenaga. Berharap Jinyoung datang secepat mungkin dan mengenyahkan orang-orang yang seenaknya menodong pistol tangan itu. Punya pacar anak _mafia_ membuatmu tenang sekaligus bahaya dalam beberapa keadaan.

Bunyi lonceng dipintu berbunyi, semua mata langsung menoleh termasuk Jihoon yang bernapas lega melihat Jinyoung masih sibuk dengan ponselnya sebelum mendongak dan tersenyum lebar, "Uh? Apa aku menganggu perampokan kalian?"

Mereka berdua bertemu pandang, saling berbagi pembicaraan lewat mata. Jinyoung cukup paham dan langsung menyimpan ponselnya. Menggulung jaket _jins_ dikenakan setengah lengan membuat gelang perak gantungan kelinci imut jatuh bergemerincing. Ia mengeluarkan pistolnya, menembakkan dua peluru dalam kurun waktu singkat hingga menembus kepala mereka yang kemudian tumbang.

"Sayang sekali, aku harus berkencan dengan pacarku. Jadi, lain kali saja ya merampoknya?" Jinyoung berucap dengan nada bersalah dibuat-buat, Jihoon mendengus karena itu terdengar lucu.

Jinyoung menuju kasir dengan santai dan memesan kue krim, _milkshake_ stroberi dan dua _americano_. Menyerahkan kartunya pada pekerja yang masih bengong sebelum kasir itu tersadar kemudian menggesekkan kartu debit hitamnya, menyebutkan nominal dan mengatakan kalau Jinyoung bisa menunggu dulu.

Jihoon sudah duduk dengan tentram dimejanya tambahan bibir menekuk.

Jinyoung datang, mengecup bibir Jihoon sebagai salam pembuka dan berbisik luluh, "Selamat siang, _sugar_. Maaf. Tadi jalanan macet. Kau tahu kecelakaan lalu lintas."

"Setidaknya beritahu aku dulu, bajingan. Aku sudah menghabiskan separo isi dompetku membeli minuman jahat penuh lemak." Jihoon mendumel penuh penekanan dan Jinyoung tertawa bahagia.

Jinyoung menarik tangan Jihoon, menyatukan jemari mereka.

Pengunjung tidak ada yang bergerak, masih kaku melihat tubuh mendingin dilantai sampai beberapa orang berjas mahal masuk dalam café, menyeret dua perampok yang sudah jelas kehilangan nyawa akibat habis darah. Mengepel lantai hingga bersih harum semula. Semuanya kembali normal, _well_ , tidak normal-normal juga. Beberapa pengunjung memilih keluar atau mengambil _take out_.

Bel pintu kembali berbunyi dan café kembali sibuk, seperti tidak ada hal menganggu apapun tadinya. Jihoon sibuk mencomot sedikit-sedikit kue krim Jinyoung yang sudah datang sebelum seseorang berdiri tepat disamping kursinya membuat Jihoon dengan penasaran menaikkan kepalanya.

"Guanlin!" Jihoon memekik semangat. Sudah berapa hari tidak bertemu dengannya? Setahun, mungkin?

"Lama tidak berjumpa, _hyeong_." sapa Guanlin sembari meringis, melihat kelakuan Jihoon yang segemas kucing lucu. Ia duduk disamping lelaki itu tanpa basa-basi.

Jinyoung menyesap _americano_ tanpa minat sebelum mendorong sedikit satu bungkus _americano_ yang lain kearah Guanlin, "Mau ikut makan malam? _Baba_ mengundangmu."

Guanlin tersenyum dengan gigi sekaligus gusinya, terlihat lucu juga tampan dan menawan, "Masakan Xi memang terbaik. Aku tidak akan menolak."

Jihoon seharusnya tidak menganga kebingungan ketika melihat Jinyoung dan Guanlin saling mengenal. Mata Jihoon langsung menyipit disela bulu mata bagusnya, berucap dengan marah, "Kalian— bangsat. Kapan kalian saling mengenal?"

"Lai adalah teman kami di China." sahut Jinyoung santai, terlihat tenang tanpa beban sama sekali. Jihoon ingin sekali mencakar wajah pacarnya itu.

"Begitulah. Kami berteman tidak lama, kok. Mungkin sehabis _hyeong_ diculik saat itu." Guanlin menyamankan diri dalam duduknya, jemarinya mengambil _americano_ yang masih penuh dan menyeruputnya keenakan.

"Aku benci kalian, oke, jadi jangan bicara padaku untuk beberapa saat." Jihoon bersedekap melindungi diri, matanya menyorot tidak suka kearah Jinyoung. Ia sedang merasa dibodohi untuk sekarang ini. Kemudian menatap Guanlin dengan bengisnya, "Kau tidak ku ijinkan pacaran dengan Seonho."

(Jinyoung hanya memperbolehkan kontak secara pesan sampai _vidcall_ , secara langsung menjadi larangan bertemu Seonho maupun Donghan. Karena itu membuat keadaan semakin memburuk.)

"Ya! Jihoon _hyeong_!" Guanlin memekik tidak setuju. Kalau masalah Seonho dibawa-bawa, Guanlin sigap melakukan apapun untuk memilikinya. Yakin sepenuhnya akan gila kalau kehilangan anak ayam itu. Apalagi Seonho biar sering berebut ayam dengan Jihoon, dirinya patuh menuruti apa saja nasehat Jihoon.

Jihoon sudah mengetikkan beberapa bait kata pada _chat_ nya dengan Seonho sebelum ponselnya hilang diambil sejumput oleh tangan Jinyoung; menyimpannya lihai disaku celana jins.

"Nanti kubelikan satu truk cokelat isi stroberi leleh yang ada di Gangnam. Mungkin kebun stroberi di Jeju? Atau kau mau _plushie_ kelinci? Jigglypuff?" Jinyoung menawarkan hal yang menggiurkan dan Jihoon hampir jatuh dengan jebakan tak bermutunya.

Jihoon mendecak dengan gelengan keras, "Aku bukan anak kecil yang semudah itu disogok, Jinyoung. Dan kenapa kau selalu tahu kelemahanku, _smoll head_?!"

"Apa dia memang seperti ini?" tanya Jinyoung kepada Guanlin. Bagaimanapun sebagai teman mereka tidak pernah berbagi obrolan sesantai ini, kesibukan dan pertemuan mereka hanya dipenuhi dengan kerjasama, penyelundupan, transaksi dan hal ilegal lain penuh keseriusan.

"Tidak. Dia lebih sering mengomel dan sering kebablasan lamanya." Guanlin mengingatnya, masa-masa dimana dirinya tinggal bersama Jihoon. Dirinya harus merasakan kehidupan keras hidup dinegara sebelah akibat hukuman ayahnya dan saat itulah ia bertemu Jihoon dan berbagi rumah dengannya.

Jinyoung melebarkan pupilnya tidak percaya, "Serius, dia seperti itu juga waktu tinggal denganmu?"

"Ya! Berhenti membicarakanku. Mulut kalian benar-benar sopan. Apa semua _mafia_ memang seperti ini? Aku harus terjebak diantara mulut-mulut berbisa menyebalkan kalian berdua. Oke, Jinyoung pinjam dompetmu. Aku mau beli kue _red velvet_." Jihoon dan omelan berkualitasnya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya tanpa malu, meminta pada Jinyoung.

"Katanya tidak mau apapun." Jinyoung cemberut dan Guanlin muntah dibuat-buat dibelakang sana (Menjijikan kau, Oh. Guanlin mendumel).

"Diam dan berikan dompetmu."

Seorang Park Jihoon marah itu, tidak bisa dikompromi. Matanya akan terus tajam, bibirnya akan terus menipis dan akan terus mengabaikan orang yang membuatnya marah. Tidak. Jinyoung tidak mau hal itu terjadi untuk sekarang. Jadi, Jinyoung hanya tersenyum maklum sebelum menyerahkan dompetnya.

"Terima kasih, _babe_." Jihoon mengambil kecupan sekilas dibibirnya, hanya beberapa detik terasa lembut kapas sebelum lelaki itu mengerling menawan kearah Jinyoung dan melanjutkan ucapannya, " _Baba_ sangat suka _tiramisu_ dan _appa_ suka _macaroon_ jadi, aku akan membeli mereka sesuatu."

" _Dude_ , kau jatuh begitu banyak." Guanlin tertawa mengejek.

"Kupikir begitu. Aku jatuh terlalu dalam untuknya." Jinyoung tersenyum begitu tulus, penuh dengan mata berpendar jatuh menatap Jihoon yang sibuk berpikir di depan kasir.

 _Appa_ dan _baba_ juga _hyeong-hyeong_ nya akan dimakan malam bersama, merayakan dengan hangat kenaikan Jinyoung sebagai ketua, raja atau pimpinan baru Wolves, penerus tetap keluarga Oh secara resmi. Begitu bangganya mereka karena Jinyoung tidak pernah membungkuk untuk siapapun, tidak pernah retak untuk siapapun dan tidak pernah lemah untuk siapapun.

Ah.

Tidak ada yang lebih _**rumah**_ daripada ini.

 **.**

Oh Sehun bukan pemilik resto banyak cabang.

Xi Luhan bukan aktor jenius berbagai peran.

Bae Jinyoung bukan pemilik _football club_ remaja.

Park Jihoon bukan sekedar pelatih _dance_.

 **.**

Mereka adalah keluarga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **everybody is a moon**

 **everybody is a sun**

 **there's dark sides**

 **there's good sides**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[ .end. ]**

* * *

sumpah ini 1shoot terpanjang kutulis ehe, long as ride wkwkwk~

gegara lagu we are by w1, ide ini muncul begituh saja

ini adalah versi winkdeep (sebelumnya aku pernah menulis dengan couple lain dengan 9k+ words ajajajaja) juga jihoon yang udah dewasa tahun ini :* sengaja bikin rated unch :*

dan ga di cut coz berasa kek pilem setengah jalan kalo dipotong wkwkwkwk, sowry fellas :(

yell at me **delighthyuns** at twitter.

See ya on my other adventures!

* * *

 **[ banjarbaru, tiga belas april ]**


End file.
